


What Dads Told You爸爸告诉你的事

by wizgagaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizgagaga/pseuds/wizgagaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这天是Peter Parker学校的家长参观日，似乎从他的父亲们到场的时候开始情况就变糟糕了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文+番外一

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中蜘蛛侠被设定为美国队长及钢铁侠之子，superfamily设定。  
> 全中文同人。  
> 希望大家喜欢=w=

1 从家长参观日开始

一切的起因都是这该死的家长参观日。

一开始这天和往常一样没有任何区别。  
阳光明媚，教导主任在广播里再次强调了保持厕所整洁的重要性和偷窃卫生纸的危害，啦啦队露着大腿，远处的足球队散发着雄性荷尔蒙和臭汗味，而Peter Parker现在手里拿着一个甜甜圈，坐在餐厅外面的花坛上昏昏欲睡——他们的定位都很准确，啤酒肚秃子、金发妞儿、运动帅哥和默默无闻的小角色，这是安全的。  
可一切都从午饭时开始变得不一样了。

先是他爸给他打了个电话。  
“听着混球儿，我和你爸做了个决定，是的，你真聪明，我们要一起过来！不，不可能更改，你这么说我太伤我心了，小南瓜！”他爸的全息投影露出一个假笑，然后让Jarvis把Peter的外拨权限取消，并且迅速挂断了电话。

接着他爸又给他打了个电话。  
“Peter，我很抱歉，但你爸执意要这么做，我真的很抱歉。我会想办法尽量避免最坏的情况发生的，我保证！顺便说你手机的外拨权限现在恢复了，爱你，待会儿见。”他爸愁眉苦脸地摆出了一个安慰的笑容，然后挂断了电话。

Peter叹了口气。  
他该知道的，他生而不平凡，事情总是不会那么顺利。  
比如某天他被蜘蛛咬了一口，从此开始做着热爱世界和平的手势，而那其实是他在吐丝。  
比如某天他撞上了他的父亲们正在亲热——行了，这事儿经常发生。  
比如某天他的两个父亲决定要同时出现在他的学校，而他们一个是美国队长、一个是钢铁侠。

真希望之后的一切都很顺利，看在盾牌和Jarvis的面子上。

 

他怎么会愚蠢地以为一切都他妈的会顺利呢？！  
Peter他爸今天依旧很骚包，他爸穿了件银灰色的西装搭万年不变的黑色安息日T恤，脚踏内外增高鞋，十分拉风地嚼着口香糖出现在校门。  
他爸在远处看着他。  
他爸在远处热切地看着他。  
他爸在远处热切地看着他并试图走向他给他来个法式贴面礼。  
他爸绝对不能得逞！  
于是Peter做了个决定，他跑路了。

他又怎么会愚蠢地以为他能够跑路成功呢？！  
Peter在跑到足球场边的时候被他另一个爸爸逮到了——谢天谢地他的Steve爸爸没穿美国队长制服或是明显过小的T恤，只穿着军装，虽然还是太过扎眼但至少受瞩目的程度降低了不少。  
“Peter，你看到你父亲了吗？”Steve露出了一个明亮的笑容，然后搂住了他儿子的肩膀。  
“快放开我，求你，爸爸，Tony就快找到我了！”Peter在牢不可破的钳制下垂死挣扎。  
“我很好奇你的举动，年轻人，说出理由来我听听，说说为什么你不愿和我们一起过这一天，”Steve用一种不会出现在美国队长脸上的复杂表情问道，而那表情明显就是被逗乐了，“还有我怎么说的来着，不要直呼你父亲的名字。”  
“好吧好吧，我只是不想让其他人知道……”Peter终于放弃了挣扎，顺手也勾上了Steve的肩膀，他窃喜了一下，因为他小时候可够不着那么高。他揉了揉乱发，然后继续说道，“除了Gwen，没人知道我父母，准确的说是我父亲们——也就是你们——究竟是谁，其实也没多少人想知道……我本来就没什么朋友，你知道的，家庭教育了10几年、偏科、不合群什么的，我知道他们私下叫我怪胎……”  
Steve想说点什么可是被他儿子打断了，“所以我不想让他们知道你们和我的关系，我知道这很自私，但我不想听到他们说你们的坏话，说你们是我这样的怪胎的父亲……”  
Steve严肃地抿着嘴，然后拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“你知道我们一直以你为荣吗，儿子？你小的时候只有那么点大，被我抱在怀里的时候小的像只猴子，可你从那么小开始就什么都不怕！还记得Loki吗？有一次混战结束后你上去踹过他……”  
“那只是因为我小时候是个白痴！他是Thor叔叔的弟弟，是邪神，我现在可惹不起他……”  
“你踹他的时候可不知道他是谁，只是因为他让你父亲受了伤，”Steve眨眨眼，盯着远处的某个地方，“勇敢是一种天性，而我知道那写在你心里，Peter……”

“他接下来就会说他以你为骄傲，而他心里肯定在想‘这小子不愿认我们我好伤心’！行了别跑了臭小子，你从小的逃跑路线终点都是后门，一点悬念都没有……结束你们那肉麻的父子时间，快来给Tony爸爸一个见面吻！”Tony Stark喜欢出其不意，看别人脸上惊慌失措的表情（比如他儿子）令他非常高兴。

“你忙完了你的工作，大发明家？”Steve松开了他儿子，然后把Tony揪到怀里吻了他脸颊。  
“没错，你想我了？亲这儿，亲这儿，别害羞啊Steve！”Tony像个流氓一样指着自己的嘴唇道，Steve的脸开始变红，而Peter在他们旁边翻了个白眼并悄悄溜到了旁边。

Peter Parker15岁，有两个搞基的超级英雄爸爸，其中一个获得了另一个充满爱意的吻。  
拜托，他只是个高中生，大人们都不知道要避开他吗？

“别想跑，小伙子！我带会儿会一直跟着你的！”  
他爸还真厉害，接吻还有余裕死缠烂打。

\------------------------

 

2 从学校餐厅及其旁边的树开始

悲剧是从Peter他爸开始黏着他开始的。

他爸是扶着腰找到他的。  
半个小时之后。  
T恤下摆极其乱糟糟。  
他一点都不想知道发生了什么，应该没人想知道。

当Peter看到Tony慢悠悠朝他晃悠过来的时候，他正坐在餐厅外面的花坛上凝视着远处的一棵树——默默无闻小角色的老地方和他们被编剧忽略时最常干的事，实际上不是Tony找到了Peter而是Peter根本放弃了抵抗。

“你终于学会了当个好孩子，Peter!”Tony一屁股坐在了他儿子的旁边，然后“忽”地瞪着眼僵直起身子，“不，收回我的话，你是混球儿！Steve也是混球儿！他怎么能挑了那么个厕所隔间……”  
“哦，不，我的耳朵！我求你什么都别说行吗，爸爸！”  
“小子，我说过Steve不在的时候要叫我Tony，英雄，死党，大哥大，记得吗？”  
“好吧Tony，英雄，死党，大哥大！ 我真的什么都不想知道，你不觉得对于一个15岁的高中男生来说知道他父亲们的性生活细节对他的身心健康一点好处都没有吗？！”  
“这是青春期的性教育，可以让你了解奇妙的成人世界，我们这种方式，呃，大概算言传身教……之类的？”  
“那我的性启蒙可真够早的……”  
然后父子之间诡异的性知识科普教育就中断了，取而代之的是依旧凝视着远方那棵树愣神的Peter和随着Peter视线好奇张望的他爸之间的短暂沉默。

“爸爸去哪儿了？他有工作？”Peter目光呆滞地凝视着树顶的某处反光，陷入了某种类似吃饱了撑着的恍惚状态。  
Tony用他一直很像食物昏迷状态的语调回道：“刚刚从厕所出来的时候……不许翻白眼！你爸爸说他认真思考了你的话，然后他认定我们需要低调一点，并且尽量不要同时出现，这样就没人知道我们是谁的爸爸，也没人知道你是谁的儿子，你的压力就能小一点。”  
“你确定吗？我不相信这里没人认识你们。”  
“要相信我的实力，孩子，如果我想隐藏什么，我还是能够成功的！”  
“Stark先生您能给我签个名吗，我是您的脑残粉！我叫Tom，请您给我签个名！”Tom突然插了句话。  
“我不喜欢接东西也不会给你签名的，还有你认错人了小伙子，拜拜！”Tony冲Tom假笑一下然后推走了那个倒霉小胖子（“可您看上去绝对是钢铁侠啊我没有理由认错啊，求您给我签个名啊！”），接着阴沉下脸。  
Steve制定的名为“听上去很有道理的”计划还没开始就失败了，Tony看上去深受挫败。Peter带着和他爸有7成像的假笑继续凝视着远处树上的光点——真是个奇妙的光点，能令他暂时逃避现实。Peter根本没指望这个计划能成功，可以说他从听说他爸和他爸要来学校开始就陷入了深深的绝望。

一定会有人把事情搞砸的！  
一定会的！  
这一定会成为Peter Parker史上最可怕的一天！  
…………  
可是Tom究竟是谁啊！

不知道究竟是谁的Tom走了以后花坛旁边变得拥挤了一些，更多的默默无闻小角色和他们的父母加入了花坛旁边的亲子互动活动，于是Tony就变成了被挤得紧紧贴在他儿子旁边。Peter从暂时性的自我麻痹中清醒过来，从书包里掏出了一本历史书。接着他就发现了一些不对劲，有颗脑袋一直不停地在他旁边晃荡。

“你在干什么，爸……Tony？”  
“不知道，也许只是好奇你看的是什么……”Tony耸了耸肩，然后胳膊肘碰到了他儿子的肋骨，“抱歉，我不是故意戳的。”  
“那就不要在我旁边晃来晃去。”  
“说‘请’，混球儿!”  
“‘请’你安静一点，成熟一点吧，爸爸！”  
“叫我英雄！”  
Peter翻白眼的水平是pro级别的。  
他爸安静了大概只有两分钟，然后Peter听到他爸在哼歌，调子很熟。  
“我求你了，Tony，大哥大，不要再哼‘是谁拯救美国’了，求你!”  
“可是你小时候特别爱听，这是唱给你爸的歌，你该感到骄傲！”  
“可是周围的人都在看你。”  
“哦，是吗。”  
他们最后平静地结束了对话，因为似乎花坛周围突然安静了下来，接着就是叽叽喳喳的私语声。

“那是Tony Stark……”  
“钢铁侠……”  
“…………好像是他儿子……”  
“跑调了……”  
“还有美国队长……  
“结婚了……”

“快看！那个就是钢铁侠！”Tom突然大叫到。

于是事情更糟了。  
一定会有个人把事情搞砸。  
原来一切的罪魁祸首都是Tom。  
可是Tom究竟是谁。

先是一群带着眼镜的宅男咆哮着席卷了花坛，领头的是那个带着钢铁侠耳机的Tom，他们中的一些胳膊上纹着看上去很眼熟的圆形或星星；后来一群高中女生尖叫着加入了他们，而她们努力地把自己的短裙往上卷；再后来是一群凑热闹的话剧社怪咖和一大帮子努力拽回自己女儿或学生的父母和老师在人海中尖叫。

当Peter终于忍无可忍跑到某个厕所隔间换好了他的蜘蛛制服——顺便一说又有人把卫生纸偷走了——并且用蜘蛛丝把他爸爸从人群中解救到体育场的时候（“哦买噶，蜘蛛侠劫持了钢铁侠，蜘蛛侠劫持了钢铁侠！”），他发现他爸爸脸上已经留下了四五个口红印，西装上衣不知道丢在了哪里，那件黑色安息日的T恤被扯烂了，弧反应堆可怜兮兮地露了出来。

“你看上去酷毙了，死党！我想你从来都没有被高中生折腾得这么惨！”Peter幸灾乐祸地笑着，帮他父亲把T恤上的蛛丝拍掉。  
“事实上我有过，不过那时的高中生没有这么可怕……”Tony看上去很挫败，Steve的“听上去很有道理的”计划在他的执行下几乎是场悲剧。  
“说起来，你爸爸说会和我换班然后围观，不，陪同你参加历史课演讲，他应该刚刚就过来的。”  
“我想他也被困住了，真是惨不忍睹……”Peter指了指远处足球场被一群啦啦队女生和一个健壮的足球教练围起来的Steve，他简直就像刚蒸完桑拿的龙虾，还没有熟不过也快了。  
“我想我需要借用一下美国队长，美国需要他！”Peter带着蜘蛛面罩冲上前去，英勇地把他的另一名父亲从邪恶的啦啦队和足球教练手中解救了出来。  
美国会感谢你。

“哦谢谢你，Peter，我刚才真的以为我就要困在足球场了。”Steve整个人都被汗浸湿了，军装都变得皱皱巴巴。  
“还是学不会拒绝漂亮姑娘，嗯？”Tony不咸不淡地问道。  
“相信我，即使是我也不敢惹一个比我还要健壮的漂亮姑娘……”Steve皱起了眉头，他一定拥有了一些不一样的可怕回忆。  
“我们接下来该干些什么？”Tony敞开怀抱，他胸前的反应堆露了出来。  
“Peter,我猜现在全学校都知道你是谁，而我们又是你的谁了。”  
“那些都无所谓了，既然事情变成了这样，接下来的事情就不可能更糟了，对吗，老爸？”  
“哪个？”  
“哪个？”

Peter Parker的当务之急是区分自己称呼他父亲们的方式。  
为什么他以前没意识到这点？

一定都是因为Tom。

 

\--------------  
[六一儿童节番外] 迪士尼、Loki和呕吐物

那是在Tom还没有出现在这个故事里的很多年前，也就是Peter Parker大约五岁的时候，他人生中第一次去了迪士尼。  
当然那也是他爸爸的第一次。  
他爸爸，呃，喜欢穿蓝白红制服的那个，似乎比他更为兴奋。

“所以，我们需要制定一份计划！”Steve把手里的乐园地图“啪”地贴在驾驶座的靠椅上，震得开车的Tony猛地向前弹。  
“麻烦你注意点，大男孩，我还在开车！”Tony抱怨着，然后摸了摸副驾驶上努力不让自己睡着的Peter，“看样子你爸爸比你还兴奋，对吧？冰棍老头小时候可没机会去永无岛,现在终于实现了梦想，他太high了！”（“我没有！”）  
五岁的小朋友打了个哈欠，困倦地胡乱点点头，然后伴着他父亲们的斗嘴声陷入了颠簸的梦境。

Peter是被Steve温柔地拍醒的，他一睁开眼睛就发现自己趴在Steve的肩上，接着他“哇哦”地叫出声——远处有座高耸的城堡，而他们正站在一条西部风情的街上，橱窗里摆着各种玩具，空气中飘着甜点的香气，这简直太棒了，他进入了不可思议的梦幻国度！  
“这太酷了！爸爸，快把我放下来!”Peter扭动着从Steve怀里跳了出来，然后跑向了距他最近的一间商店，对着他爸兴奋地喊道:“爸爸，我想要那个米奇形状的甜甜圈，还有那个帽子！”  
“想要就自己去那里排队，别忘了和售货员说‘请’！”  
“不行，Peter，你有蛀牙！”  
很显然Peter的父亲们对吃甜甜圈有着极为相反的态度，直到Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀，并给了金发的大个子一个吻，惹得旁边的几个小姑娘咯咯咯笑了起来。  
“Steve，你太紧绷了，这里可是迪士尼，就该吃些甜死人的垃圾食品玩些幼稚的游乐设施！明明刚刚你还兴奋地像回到了五岁，现在你就别这么理智了。”  
Steve红着脸妥协——他又被Tony亲了一下，那几个小姑娘开始尖叫，在他们不远处的Peter第一次学会了翻白眼。  
当然，结果就是他们从商店里出来的时候每人手里都拿着一个甜甜圈，Steve和Peter脑袋上都带着一个米奇耳朵。

“什么？我？我才不会带那玩意儿，拜托，那太傻了！”

“那么我们接下来要去玩些什么？Space mountain怎么样？”Tony吮了吮手指，接过了Steve递来的纸巾。  
“不行，Tony。”Steve擦着Peter嘴上的巧克力糖浆，利落地回道。  
“那么就Indiana Jones、Big thunder、Twilight tower、Rock’n Roll——等等，那个好像在巴黎——随便了，这几个里面选一个！”  
Steve用异常严厉的口气回道：“我说了，没门，Tony！你选的那些全是过山车，还有个是跳楼机！那对于一个五岁的孩子来说太危险了，Peter甚至都没达到身高要求！”  
“事实上他到了，”Tony揪过Peter，用一种很变态的自豪语气说道，“过山车的最低身高要求是3英尺3寸，而昨天Jarvis测出来Peter的身高是3英尺4寸！”  
Steve阴沉下脸，“你早就想带他去坐刺激项目了，对不对？”  
“答对了，事实上我们都等不及看美国队长吓得大叫的样子！对吗，儿子？”  
Peter再次傻笑着点点头，在某些方面他和他爸异乎寻常的像。  
“我们可以先去爱丽丝迷宫和小小世界，然后再去选一个过山车坐，这样我就不会那么怕了，好吗，爸爸？”Peter揪了揪Steve的裤脚提议道。  
金发帅老爸（不加糖，严肃型）Steve不置可否，他涨红着脸，一把抱起Peter，然后大跨步地走到了前面，留下那个做着鬼脸的Tony。  
“死脑筋的家伙！”

于是超级英雄一家开始畅游迪士尼。  
他们一起玩了梦幻园区的所有项目，去了鬼屋，又上游船坐了20分钟，Peter还去巴斯光年的主题商店买了一把镭射枪。Steve渐渐露出笑容，直到Space Mountain的大门让他重新变回苦瓜脸。队伍异常的长，门口的牌子上提示还有45分钟才能排到他们，Peter趴在Steve胸前睡着了，Steve轻拍他的背，而Tony兴奋地看着排队等候区的项目介绍。  
“你确定Peter能玩这个吗？他还太小。”Steve皱紧了眉头，显得十分担心。  
Tony拍了拍Steve的肩，安慰道：“Jarvis昨天已经检查过了，Peter的身体很健康，而且他想要玩这个。”  
“是他说的？”Steve轻晃着，他总是很习惯安抚睡着的Peter。  
Tony耸耸肩，“他闷坏了，如果我也是在家学习而不是去幼儿园认识漂亮女孩子我也会闷坏的！他念叨了一个多月，他知道你是不会让他玩这些项目的，于是来求我，而我告诉他只有身材足够好的人才能坐过山车。”  
Steve轻笑，亲吻了Peter的脑袋，“所以这就是他这断时间不停喝牛奶的原因？”  
“也许吧。”Tony也摸了摸Peter,给了睡梦中的孩子另一个吻。

等到终于轮到他们的时候只有Tony一个人还充满着热情，他挑了第一排并执意自己坐，Peter显然没睡醒，而Steve一直都那么镇定，他带着Peter坐进了Tony后面。  
“好的，所有人都把扶手降下来，对，好样的小英雄，哦，你像你爸爸一样帅！” 那个金头发的女工作人员对于Peter和Steve（尤其是Steve）过于热情了，Tony开始后悔自己抢占第一排的举动。  
“准备好了？3，2，1，出发！”  
小火箭没有给女工作人员机会，当然也没给Tony换座位的机会，他们伴着一阵烟雾冲了出去。音乐在响，四周是宇宙中的繁星，过山车上的人在尖叫——令人意外的是，叫的最大声的竟然是Tony。他们停在了一个制高点，音乐暂停，木星就在他们眼前，接下来就应该迎来一个俯冲。  
“你还好吗，Peter？”Steve趁着间隙看了看他儿子，美国队长该死的依旧很平静。  
“太酷了！”Peter咧开嘴，“我可以回忆一整年！”  
Steve点点头，又问他前面坐着的Tony，“你还好吗，Tony？我刚刚听你叫的声音很大。”  
“其实……不……太好……我觉得我快吐了……”Tony的声音闷闷的，他似乎用手捂住了嘴。  
Peter笑了起来，“爸爸你弱爆了！我都不会吐！”  
Steve担心问道：“你怎么没说你不能坐过山车？”  
“我以为我可以……我上次坐过山车就一点事都没有……”  
“爸爸，你上次坐过山车是什么时候？”  
“呃……大概是小学四年级？谁记得！”  
“…………”  
“说起来，你们没觉得我们停的时间有点过长了吗？”  
Tony的思考在他快要呕吐的时候也不会停止。  
的确，他们停的时间有些诡异得长了。  
Steve开始警觉，他拉住了Peter的手，他们都听到有轰鸣的机械声和尖叫声渐渐接近。  
”啊哦，情况似乎不太对……”Tony挣扎了一下，想要扭头向后看，“我觉得后面那辆车快撞上来了！”  
Tony正说着，过山车开始缓缓移动，“谢天谢地总算……哦，不！”  
他们的这辆车突然加速并冲出了轨道，径直飞上天花板从房顶冲了出去，突如其来的光线就像这突如其来的灾难一样让人措手不及，所有人都开始尖叫，并试图从过山车扶手里挣脱出去。  
“见鬼，一定是有人捣乱！”Tony捂着嘴骂道，过山车的速度比刚刚还快，轰鸣着在天上盘旋，他似乎快受不了了。  
“大家都呆着别动！试图钻出来会要了你们的命！坐好，Peter，千万别松开扶手！”说这话的人却强行把扶手打开，并从脚下取出了他的盾，一跃到了车头。  
“这不公平，你什么时候带上盾的？”Tony震惊地盯着眼前的Steve。  
“事实上我一直带着，以防万一，只是你没注意到……”Steve拍了拍Tony的肩，“你没有铁甲，还是呆在这里，我需要找出来这是谁干的！”  
“我觉得不需要找了，是老熟人，你看那边……”Tony捂着嘴指着一个地方，语气透露出厌恶。

Space Mountain的圆顶上站着Loki,他举着他的魔法长矛拼命挥动着，似乎在引起他们的注意力。  
“好久不见，队长，铁人！哦，你们的孩子都这么大了！”Loki露出一个狡黠的笑，看上去十分不怀好意。  
“Loki,你想干什么？我警告你，快让这过山车停下来！”Steve跳到了房顶上，对着Loki厉声说道。  
“只是个玩笑，没有恶意，只是想看看人类濒死前的样子而已。”Loki又开始笑，越来越不怀好意。  
“别跟他废话啊……Steve，打他，不要给Thor留面子，替我把他揍成猪头！”Tony虚弱地喊道，他觉得他的大脑都快被旋转的过山车甩偏了。  
“闭嘴，你这个富二代！”Loki一跃跃上过山车车头，对着Tony咬牙切齿，“我会让你享受这种俯冲的快感的！”  
“别靠我那么近，你会后悔的……”Tony满脸是汗，依旧捂着嘴。  
“你试试看！”  
“好吧……呕……”Tony全部吐了出来，当然都在Loki身上，“现在舒服多了，哦……跟你说了你会后悔……”

Loki恼羞成怒，Loki开始大叫并试图把呕吐物抹回去，Loki把Tony从过山车里揪了出来，Loki歇斯底里。

但这正合钢铁侠的意。  
他的Mark X向他飞来，并再次撞飞了Loki。

真是一场混战，先是神盾的人来了，疏散了下面的围观群众。同一时间赶来了Clint和Natasha，然后前者很高兴地爬上了圆顶，Natasha和Steve一起同活过来的米老鼠唐老鸭巴斯光年塑像搏斗，Tony则在天上不停嘲笑着Loki。  
所有人都很守规矩得没有喊Bruce，毕竟迪士尼神圣不可乱砸。  
过山车伴着箭雨在天上转圈，迪士尼的明星们在搞破坏，人们在惊吓地大叫——多么离奇的梦！

事件的终结自然伴随着一声轰鸣，Thor随着一阵噼里啪啦的闪电砸了下来，大叫着“弟弟！！！！”，然后一锤子把Loki砸晕了。

有时候结束就是这么简单。

过山车停了下来，被Steve和Thor放到了地上，Tony切割开那些扶手把人们都放了出来，这时候背景乐正放到应景的“ A whole new world”。

这时候一个小人跑过来紧紧抱住了Tony。  
“怎么了，小伙子，你怕了？”Tony搂了搂抱住他的Peter，即使在铁甲里他也能感觉出来他儿子在颤抖。  
“他把你扔下去了，我以为你会死……”Peter眼泪汪汪地抬起头，“他是个坏人，他不能让你死！”  
“他可杀不死我，Peter，”Tony拍拍他儿子的脑袋，眯眼看着被压在锤子下呻吟的Loki,“不过如果我真的……呃……死了……那么你需要去为我复仇，就像我为其他人复仇那样。”  
“我不要你死，爸爸！但我要为你复仇！”Peter的眼睛里充满了怒火，他向着Loki举起了他刚买的镭射枪。  
“那么就去吧！”Tony满意地拍了拍他儿子的脑袋，他觉得他的教育很成功。  
充满欢笑的迪士尼，大人们都宠溺地看着对Loki拳打脚踢的Peter，其中甚至包括着Thor。（“让Peter和Tony小心点，Steve，Loki特别爱记仇。”）

当夕阳染红了远方的云，睡美人的音乐响起，Thor向他们珍重道别。他背起他的弟弟，抡起他的锤子，他要把Loki第375次带回神域。  
他知道他还会再回来的，他们都知道。

这时候有个指头戳了戳Tony的铁甲，他回头看到个小孩。  
“你太帅了，钢铁侠先生！你能给我签个名吗？”  
“虽然我不喜欢接东西，不过，好吧！你叫什么名字，小胖子？”  
“Tom，先生，我叫Tom！”

 

\---------------------

 

3 从历史课演讲开始

Peter抽签成为第一个上台演讲的人就是个错误的开始。  
他跨上讲台的时候因为紧张绊了一跤还打了个嗝显然是个更加错误的延续。

他的爸爸们坐在教室右侧的家长席里，和其他等着看自己孩子表现的傻呵呵乐的父母一样，他们也傻呵呵地看着他乐——Tony套着Steve给他披上的军装上衣，向他挥动着袖子（他已经玩了半天），而Steve眼睛里的期待都闪亮得快要爆发超新星。

“所以，Parker先生，如果你准备好了就赶快开始。”中年教师双手交叉在胸前，很不耐烦地催促道。  
Peter的历史课老师对他们一家都很不满，应该说是异常不满。一开始他只是不满于Peter父亲的明星效应——好吧无论他们见鬼的是谁，总之不能让他们带坏学校的风气，比如让一群人围在教室外面疯狂地拍玻璃。直到有某个不理智的人扔进来一件艳红色的胸罩还正好砸在这位倒霉老师的讲台上，他的不满才完完全全爆发了。  
于是现在只剩下了一条空无一人的走廊（有残留的*男式*比基尼和签名纸飞机）和一间装满求知欲旺盛的学生及其家长并且极其严肃的的历史教室（Tony依旧在挥舞着衣袖，Steve眼睛放光）。  
不会有其他人想知道WOW老师到底是如何爆发的。

Peter深呼吸一口好让自己平静下来，鉴于这是他的高中第一年，这基本等同于是他和其他人一起上课的第一年，在这么多人面前演讲实在有些怵。  
他咽了咽口水，开始说道：“好的，那么我就开始了……女士们，先生们，我的演讲题目是《海滩上值得纪念的一天——于1944年6月》。我的父亲告诉我，1944年6月6日的那天他在那里，在那片令人难以忘怀的沙滩上……”  
“对不起，请容我打断一下，Parker先生，”WOW老师抱着双臂，用更加不耐烦的语调插道，“我想我们都知道上个月的作业要求是‘你父母所处年代所发生的大事件以及他们在其中的推动’，而你显然那时候走神了。”（“你看啊妈妈，不是只有我一个人敷衍，Peter他扯得更远！” “闭嘴吧，Jim！”）  
“我没有走神，先生，我按照您的吩咐去询问了我父亲，然后写出了这篇论文。”Peter抬手指示了一下台下，Steve很高兴地挥手回应。  
WOW老师翻了一个非常大的白眼——比Peter平时的翻法还要夸张——那就好像他的眼睛在做伸展运动时扭到了腰然后一屁股坐在了台阶上接着滑了下去，“Parker，我还是有常识的，如果你爸爸1944年参加了诺曼底登陆，那他见鬼的会是这么年轻吗？！”  
“可我爸爸的确是在冰下睡了70年才苏醒的……”Peter攥紧了手中的讲稿，据理力争。台下的Steve开始皱眉而Tony终于停止了挥动袖子给Peter鼓劲儿。（“你看啊妈妈，我也可以找个这样的借口，你可以假装是从维多利亚时期就存在的吸血鬼！” “我说了闭嘴，Jim！”）  
“Peter Parker同学，这一点也不是开玩笑，如果你不能给我一个合理的解释，那么你的美国历史学期论文将会是D-，理由是说谎。”WOW老师获得胜利般宣布，他这一天爆发太多次了——他恨艳红色。  
“而我，会以Tony Stark的身份让你的所有信贷信用都变成D-，理由是你是个白痴。”Tony站起来往讲台上走，Steve拉住他的手似乎想要阻止他，但最后却变成了也站了起来，并扶着Tony的腰跟在他后面一起走上了讲台。  
“你不认识美国队长吗，教书的白痴先生？”Tony气势汹汹地对着WOW老师，“拯救了美国，打垮了希特勒，干掉了九头蛇，你小时候没听过那些经典的故事吗？而你看来也不看新闻，以至于你不知道美国队长又在新世纪里拯救了世界无数次！”  
“不，Tony，别神话我，那些都是大家的功劳。”Steve正经地接话道。  
“可他不可能是那个传奇……”WOW老师被Steve高大的身躯以及严肃气场震慑到了，他有些动摇。  
“事实上他的确不是，”Tony敲了敲胸前的反应堆，平静又骄傲地回道，“我是。”  
Steve看上去被这句话逗乐了，他搂了搂Tony的腰，并毫不犹豫地亲了一口后者的太阳穴。

这次WOW先生终于认出了他们并搞清楚了他们的关系，并且他真的WOW了。  
所有家长和学生也都如梦初醒地WOW了。  
于是Tony认定这是一个教师和学生（包括家长）眼神都不太好并且反应慢半拍的班级。  
当时Tom可是一下子就认出他了，哦不，忘了Tom吧。

接下来所有的父亲都崇拜地盯着Steve，而几乎所有的母亲，除了Jim的妈妈，都脸红地看着Tony。（ “你需要来点口红涂在嘴唇边吗，妈妈？” “别想，Jim!”）  
Peter的演讲再次开始。  
“……后来我父亲跟我说，他睡着的时候战争还未结束，但当他醒来，我们赢了。这一切都像一场过长的梦，但关于那场惨烈战争的记忆却永远是如同昨日入睡时那样清晰……而我，不会忘记他所告诫我的——关于能力和责任的关联，那就像历史给我们的启示，我们需要永远记住他们，承担起他们。”  
他暗自摸了摸手腕，他里面还穿着蜘蛛制服，那处放射蛛丝的小突起似乎在微微跳动，那便是他的能力与责任。

“Bravo，Parker！你能得到一个A+！真是个非常棒的演讲！”WOW老师此刻变成了LOL，他像在座的所有其他人一样使劲地鼓起掌来。  
其他学生的父亲依旧崇拜地看着Steve，学生们都在有气无力地鼓掌，大部分的妈妈一直在走神，当然不包括Jim他妈。（“Jim，我一直告诉你不能敷衍，我不会帮你的，而且波士顿倾茶事件跟吸血鬼一点关系都没有！”）  
“我说过我们以你为骄傲，Peter。”Steve紧紧抱了抱Peter，他似乎眼角有些湿润，这对于美国队长来说可实在太稀奇了。  
“我还是很紧张，不过这一切结束以后感觉好多了。”这算是松了一口气，毕竟难熬的一天马上就要结束了。  
“坏消息，这一切可没那么早结束。”Tony挂断了电话，Peter瞥到那是Coulson特工的全息投影。  
“发生了什么，Tony？复仇者需要出动？”Steve抿紧了嘴唇绷紧了肌肉，严阵以待。  
“事实上有个爱惹事的绑架了Peter学校的同学。”Tony指示着Jarvis，他的战衣正在飞过来。  
“谁绑架了谁？”Peter已经开始迫不及待地找隐蔽的地方，他需要变装。  
“那个总是出来捣乱的绑架了那个存在感一直很强的。”Tony解释到。

好吧，这下谁都知道是谁绑架了谁了。

\-------------

 

4 从Tom、Tom和Tom开始(最终章？）

学校疯了。  
似乎只有历史课教室里的人们异常平静（“妈妈我恨你，嘤嘤嘤！” “得了吧，Jim！”），在外面的学生家长和老师显然已经进入了歇斯底里状态。  
尖叫和地震般的震动快把学校移平了。  
这时候需要英雄。  
需要指路明灯美国队长、穿了一半铁甲的钢铁侠，和不知道去哪里换衣服才能不暴露自己身份的15岁蜘蛛侠。  
人民需要你们，英雄！

“这里暂时比较安全，呆在这里不要乱跑，除非我们来给你们指示！”美国队长下了命令，所有的父亲们都崇拜地点着头。  
“如果有个梳背头的天牛角跑到这里来，最好的防身办法是抠喉咙吐他一身,相信我，有奇效！”钢铁侠叮嘱大家道，他在铁甲里的表情一定很欢乐。  
Steve严厉地瞪了Tony一眼，后者不以为意地朝教室外面走，他可不怕Steve的严厉瞪视，因为Steve的表情一直都是严厉的瞪视。

当Peter和他爸爸们冲出历史课教室的时候才知道事情变得有多糟糕。  
当然他们教室门口的走廊上一片寂静——感谢WOW老师——可拐了一个弯的时候边跑边套蜘蛛头套的Peter差点被一只咆哮而过的暴龙踩扁，幸好Steve及时出盾切断了它的腿。  
“好吧，你赢了，你连看自己儿子的历史课演讲都要带盾牌！可为什么我总是不知道你把它藏在哪儿？”Tony朝Steve抱怨着，然后一炮结果了可怜的残疾恐龙。  
“我说过很多遍了那是为了以防万一，还有我一直都带着它，Peter可以作证！”美国（屠杀恐龙）队长大声回应，他正揪着一只翼龙的脚试图把它从天花板上揪下来。  
“爸爸说的没错，我一直都看到他带着那个盾……哦，快看啊，mummy!” Peter用蛛丝裹起一只小型嗜鸟龙，看上去就是一只异形木乃伊。  
“啊啊啊啊！不许！叫我！妈咪！”Tony突然愤怒地吼起来，接着朝下一条走廊飞了过去，很多无害的食草恐龙成了冲撞铁甲飞车的牺牲品。  
Peter和Steve顿了一下，然后同时大笑，吓得一些体型小的恐龙四散跑开。  
“我想我们还是暂时不要告诉Tony他听错了！”Steve边笑边将那只翼龙尸体从吊扇上拽下来，Steve瞪视！表情终于换成了Steve大笑！表情，这在战斗中可是不多见。  
“这算个我们之间的秘密，爸爸，哈哈哈哈，”Peter看着那个嗜鸟龙木乃伊不停地傻笑着，“我记得不太清楚，不过我以前那么叫过他吗，‘妈~咪~’？他对这个称呼的反应太逗了!”  
“事实上，你很小的时候有段时间是这么叫他的……”即使面具遮住了Steve的大半部分脸，他脸上的幸福微笑还是足以让人颤抖。  
“我没有被他杀死吗？！”Peter举起那个嗜鸟龙木乃伊把它藏到了一个隐蔽处，他决定好好珍藏这个令人愉悦的家庭收藏品。  
“你以为你那么讨厌冰激凌是为了什么？”Steve神秘地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，然后向Tony飞过去的方向跑去。  
“哦，不……”

“看来那群恐龙是从这本书里跑出来的……”Tony指着一本自然历史课本说道，那里刚刚冒出了最后一头猛犸象，被他一炮炸掉了象牙。  
Steve、Tony和Peter合作无间，他们消灭了20几只剑齿虎，炸碎了几只巨型史前蜻蜓，还从一只巨鳄嘴里救出了一个学生，教学楼暂时得到了安全。Tony依旧很生气，但他接受了Steve和Peter的道歉（Steve拥抱了他，并许诺他可以留着那根象牙）。  
“不得不说Loki很有创意，他知道学生恨这个！”Peter拿起那本课本，用蛛丝缠了个紧，他身后躲藏的一些学生热切地点着头。  
（“干得好，蜘蛛侠！你能把我这本也缠一下吗？” 路人学生甲得到了美国队长的严厉瞪视。）  
“黑寡妇和鹰眼也来了，他们在食堂附近阻击林肯、艾森豪威尔和华盛顿的军队……”Tony通过网络汇总着消息，“可恶，那里本应该是我的地盘，我却在这儿打蜥蜴和大象！”  
“这么说美国历史课本里的人也跑出来了？太酷了！”Peter把自然历史课本随意地扔到了地上（几个学生像僵尸一样把它分尸了），然后跃跃欲试道：“我要去围观！”  
“你已经晚了，年轻人，他们都快打完了，你现在过去没准能赶上马丁路德金……”Tony兴致缺缺，他其实只是想去找华盛顿签个名，但据说那位伟大的总统已经被Clint射成了刺猬。  
“Banner博士没有来吗？”Steve在指挥着神盾人员护送人们离开时问。  
“相信我，Steve，”Tony擦拭着那根象牙，很好，完美无缺，“如果你非常热爱学校，你不会希望一觉醒来发现它毁了，还是被自己砸毁的！”  
（“我也爱学校，钢铁侠先生，可是如果它被砸了我也很高兴！”路人学生甲得到了美国队长和钢铁侠的瞪视）  
“Natasha他们那边结束了，没有看到Loki,”Steve确认道，然后他又皱起了眉，“那么Loki把Tom绑到哪里去了？”  
“我更关心的是，那个应该第一时间赶来的人怎么还没到……”Tony说道，这时候所有人的无线耳机里传来轰隆隆的叫喊。  
“帮帮我，Stark!我在教学楼边上，被一个3.14159265357追！”  
“Thor,没想到你竟然能背到小数点后11位，我对你刮目相看！”  
“事实上那真的是一个3.14159265357在追Thor叔叔，”Peter第一时间利用蛛丝荡了过去，他捆绑了那个小数点后11位的圆周率，“而且这儿还有几个很难做的线性代数题把他围住了！”  
“放下我来，Peter！那些题目是我的！”Tony飞了过去，Steve在后面无奈地摇着头。  
几分钟后Tony解决了那些数学题，他看上去异常满足，然后众人将注意力转移到那个本应第一时间出现并解决问题的人身上。

“吾友及吾侄！我有两个消息告诉你们！”莎士比亚戏剧社员终于登场了，他看上去很……野性，可是，等等，少了点东西。  
“Thor叔叔，你的锤子呢？”  
“我的锤子落在了足球场，而Loki也在那里，他用魔法把我的锤子封起来了我碰不到它，这是我的第一个消息。”  
“那么快说好消息，大块头！”  
“我没有神力，举不起锤子了。”  
“什么？不不不，这根本不是他妈的好消息！”  
Thor耸耸肩，“我只是说我有两个消息，又没说是一个好消息一个坏消息……”

Steve阻止了Tony朝Thor发射激光炮的激烈举动，可没能防范住Peter熊孩子上去踹了Thor的小腿肚。  
“我以你为傲，儿子！”Tony眨出了骄傲的泪花。

“事情就是这样。”Thor边揉他的小腿肚边走向足球场，他眼睛盯着他那砸出一个大坑的锤子和上面弧形的魔法阵，握了握拳。  
“所以你的意思是你强吻了你弟弟，然后你弟发怒了，你的神力也消失了，你就落到了这里……”Tony吞咽了一口口水，他刚刚似乎听到了什么北欧神族的家族丑闻。  
“不，准确地说是我落到这里来阻止他的复仇，然后强吻了他，不知为什么我的神力神力消失，然后他发怒了。”Thor纠正，他注意到远处的Loki在盯着他们看。  
Tony和Peter一起翻白眼，Steve正直地点着头。  
“Loki的恶作剧好对付，可他本人太难收拾，所以当务之急是找回你的神力，Thor，你的锤子能把他制服！”这么一本正经，的确像美国队长会说的话，但事实上这句话是Tony说的。  
拜托，钢铁侠也是很有责任感的！  
他并不是为了说出最后那句双关语。

“我等了你们一天！”Loki看上去很高兴，他笑得跟中了电一样。  
复仇者们集合了起来（没有可怜的热爱学校的Bruce)，Loki像个英雄四分卫一样昂首挺胸地站在足球场球门下面看着他们笑，门柱顶端挂着昏迷的Tom（“他真的不是睡着了吗？”——Clint)。  
事件的高潮，电影的四分之三，音乐会大家睡醒的时刻。

“你这次又想干什么，Loki！”Steve上前一步，他盯着Loki不怀好意的脸，但是暗中寻找机会营救Tom。  
“把Tony Stark交给我，”Loki指了指摇摇欲坠的Tom，“然后这个孩子还你们。”  
“我可以知道为什么吗？”Steve的脸异常严肃。  
“抓他回去当奴隶，为了复仇！”Loki吼道。  
“我可以知道为什么吗？”Tony惊异地举起一只手，“我觉得我跟你之间的仇应该和别人不相上下，为什么是我？”  
Loki苍白的脸涨成了淡淡的红色，他歇斯底里地叫道：”因为你10年前在迪士尼吐了我一身！”  
“……”

好吧，爱干净的人。  
真是个好理由。

“你是个幼稚的小孩。”Tony点评道，然后他就被能量束击飞了。

又是一场苦战，Loki的战斗力在这10年间有了质的飞跃——虽然他依旧很幼稚。  
足球场几乎被轰成了平地，复仇者都气喘吁吁，他们有些后悔没有叫来Banner博士。

“放弃吧，凡人们！你们不是我的对手！”在一轮厮杀的间隔中Loki高声吼叫着。  
“我们的确不是你的对手，Loki，”Steve喘着气坐在Tony和Peter旁边，然后指了指Loki“可你的后背是个弱点……”  
“什……”Loki转过身，然后被一个早就在他身后站了很久的人紧紧抓住，他又被强吻了。

接着噼里啪啦的落雷将他们周围的土地烤焦，围绕Mjolnir的魔法阵在虚空中碎成碎片，雷神之锤回到了主人的手中。

“弟弟。”Thor深情地看着惊呆的Loki，又吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后一锤子将他砸晕了。

于是每次都是这样解决问题的。

Thor再次和复仇者告别，复仇者又再次充满爱意地看着Peter踹着Loki，Thor又再次背起他的弟弟甩起他的锤子返回神域。  
他们又再次预见了北欧神族在不久后的将来的回归。

“所以其实Loki是睡美人吗？需要一个吻才会停手？” Peter皱着眉问道，他还没有踹够，毕竟邪神不会每次都让他踹过瘾。  
“不，其实是你Thor叔叔……”Tony神秘地给了Peter一个坏笑，“他才是那个需要被吻回神力的人，而且没准他还是个公主！”  
“别教坏孩子，Tony！”Steve疲惫又严肃地说道，“还有不要再叫Thor公主，我们不能这样取笑朋友……”  
Tony努努嘴耸耸肩，”你看，Peter，爸爸告诉你的事永远是对的，仅限Steve！”  
“没错，那是因为你是我的妈~咪~”Peter飞快地用蛛丝离开了那里,他需要逃跑，并且在Tony发现之前把那个嗜鸟龙木乃伊转移到更安全的地方。

谁？Tom？  
行了，这个故事是关于超级英雄之家的。  
我们都知道。

 

（接下来就是些日常的番外）


	2. 番外二：冰激凌、Tony和最爱的小毯子

[番外二] 冰激凌、Tony和最爱的小毯子

Peter刚来到复仇者大厦时还很小。  
“他当然很小，他像只猴子。”  
这是Steve说过的最像开玩笑的话，可他说这话时表情严肃得像个军人。  
Steve本身就是个军人。  
所以Peter那时候看上去就是一只猴子。

但现在Peter长得不再像一只猴子了。  
他现在长得就像一只很可爱的长开了的猴子。

Steve和Tony度过了他们刚开始养育孩子时那段鸡飞狗跳的恐慌阶段，复仇者大厦（蠢爸爸培训中心）开始走上正轨。前段时间几乎连Clint都没睡好（Clint住在复仇者大厦最顶层而育儿房在一楼），那显然是因为Tony的喊叫声明显要高于Peter的哭闹，感谢上帝，现在Tony不会大喊大叫了，准确的说是因为Peter不再随时随地哭闹于是Tony也没有理由随时随地大喊大叫了。  
虽然他还挺怀念那段把所有人都逼疯的日子。

Peter一岁了，就像所有软绵绵的一岁孩子那样他学会了坐和爬，像所有软绵绵的一岁孩子那样他每天哼哼唧唧牙牙学语，也像所有软绵绵的一岁孩子那样，Peter有个他最钟爱的小毯子。  
毯子是Steve送给Peter的，是Steve和Tony的周年纪念旅行带回来的礼物。说是周年纪念旅行，其实是为了庆祝Steve（和Tony）的大日子：神盾局终于把欠Steve70年的津贴打到了他的账户里，这笔钱不是小数目，不管算不算通货膨胀，Steve都瞬间变成了大富豪。像所有瞬间变成大富豪的人一样，Steve不知所措，然后像所有不知所措一夜暴富的傻小子的亲密爱人那样，Tony提议Steve把钱花出去。  
于是就有了Steve和Tony迟到了一整年的蜜月旅行（这次是Steve付全款），以及“鸡飞狗跳！复仇者们帮忙带小孩的噩梦19天”。  
不过那些不是这个小故事里要讲的事。

Steve和Tony回来了，并给所有人带了礼物，当然其中包括送给Peter的小毯子。  
那是Steve在意大利维罗纳（“没错就是那个假装自己是朱丽叶故乡的不要脸小城，Steve……他……不，算了就当我没说！”）买的手工小毯子，精致昂贵，柔软的红色细羊绒，上面用金色和蓝色的丝带绣着“My lovely baby, Peter”。看到这条毯子及上面绣着的字Natasha“哦”地叫了一声，令人意外的，竟然是Tony红起了脸并且开始语无伦次。  
很显然喜欢把甜蜜话语绣到织物上的傻爸爸不只有Steve一个。

Peter看上去很喜欢那条毯子，因为他一见到那毯子就开始咯咯咯地傻笑个不停，或者说他从见到递给他毯子的Steve开始就咯咯咯傻笑个不停，直到他抢过毯子开始啃咬忘记了傻笑。  
“我发现他在换牙，而且他最近几天嚷嚷的声音很大，”复仇者里面充当保姆最称职的Natasha捏了捏Peter肥嘟嘟的脸，“你们可以开始考虑教他说话，我觉得他非常想要交流，对吧，Peter？”  
似乎是为了配合他亲爱的阿姨，Peter把毯子的一角吐出来，开始啊啊啊地“交流”。Steve被逗笑了，他上前亲吻Peter的额头，然后试图从后者的肉爪子里把毯子揪出来擦干那上面的口水。Peter抓的死紧，他在捍卫毯子的主权，可他在Steve的眼里战斗力就跟一块软面团一样，毫无疑问，他失败了，他的毯子被Steve抢走了。  
那是他的毯子，是他的！  
Peter瘪嘴，Peter眨眼，Peter发出呜咽声，Peter的口水和眼泪一起糊了一脸，可真委屈！  
Steve更委屈，Steve试图安抚Peter，但小家伙根本不让他碰，Steve开始不知所措，他求助般地看向Tony。  
“别看我，我也不知道！好了，别哭了，Peter是乖孩子……Jarvis，有没有办法让他停止哭泣？天啊我又想大叫了！”Tony把Peter抱起来摇晃，但是那不太管用，每次他安抚Peter都不太管用。  
“也许您可以让Rogers先生把毯子还给Peter少爷，先生。”Jarvis透过摇篮说道。  
Steve赶忙照做，而正如Jarvis（什么都知道）所说，Peter马上停止了哭泣并且开始咯咯咯笑着啃咬毯子角。  
“我真希望我没有嫉妒一条毯子……不过，我现在心情很糟糕。”Tony把额头靠在Steve肩上，然后瞪着怀里的Peter和他最爱的毯子。  
但此后他们发现，那条“安抚毯子”对Peter有着特殊的魔力，它能让“噩梦的1岁坏孩子Peter”在一秒钟内变成“天使，听话的只会傻笑的天使”。没人能解释原因，就连Jarvis都不能，所以没人再去深究，只是所有人都很敬重那条毯子。

\----------------

 

略过毯子和“一秒钟变脸”Peter不提，自从Natasha提醒过之后，Tony每天都在注意着Peter的牙。如果不是Steve的瞪视起了效果，Tony会每天都让Jarvis给Peter做个X光，以便观察Peter的牙齿生长进展。（“不要总生队长的气，Stark，作为一个过来人我可以保证，过多的辐射对人体绝对没有好处。”）  
另一方面，在Tony每天都掰开Peter的嘴检查并每天都在因为口水流了他一手而大叫的时候，Steve在认真地教着Peter说话。Steve制定了一个计划，“Steve总是制定计划而且计划总是成功”，他让Jarvis给他找来了各种婴幼儿早教书籍和视频，并在复仇者训练的间隙卖力地教着Peter说话。  
“那不会奏效的，Steve，他还是什么都说不出来……”Tony拧着一颗螺丝，没精打采地说道。他在鼓捣什么东西，“Tony总是鼓捣什么东西而且他能鼓捣出来很棒的东西”，而Steve训练结束后带着Peter（和最爱的毯子）来看他，并在Tony工作时又开始了教学。  
“书上说需要耐心，Tony，”Steve好脾气地说道，然后继续张大嘴巴给Peter示范，“爸~~爸~~Peter，快看，爸~~爸~~”  
Peter看着Steve傻乐，然后发出了几声类似呼吸困难的声音。  
“那是不科学的，Steve，ma的音节比da好发!”Tony翻了个白眼，放下扳手走上前去，“不如试试让他叫妈妈！”  
“什么？不，Tony……”Steve开始结巴，他一紧张就语无伦次，“那不行，他不能……我是说，我不会让他叫我妈妈的！”  
“别紧张，Steve，没说让他叫你妈妈，我只是提议从简单的来，一般来说学会一个单词以后就能学会更多了！”Tony用手肘撞撞Steve的胸口，朝后者放了个电，“还有从任何意义上来说，你也不会是那个‘妈妈’~ 妈妈一般不占主导，而且她们喜欢在下面……”  
Steve的脸变得通红。  
“所以，看这个，说‘妈~~妈~~’，宝贝儿，‘妈~~妈~~’”Tony让Peter转向他，他接过了Steve的重担——Steve需要休息一会儿，他的脸太红了，大概他晚上需要很多大运动量的活动才会变好。  
Peter就在双亲这种微妙的性张力之下学会了人生中的第一个词。

Steve很高兴，Tony一开始很高兴，直到他发现Peter只会叫这一个词，并且只！对！他！叫！这！个！词！  
Peter会在见到Tony进屋的时候很高兴地挥舞他满是口水的安抚毯子，然后大声叫“骂！骂！”，复仇者们窃笑，甚至包括Steve；Peter会在Tony尝试纠正“妈妈”这个错误但明显要失败的时候叫着“妈~”把小毯子递过去，也许小宝宝认为他的爸爸更需要安抚；Peter会在Tony抓狂的时候抱住他，然后“妈~妈~”地叫个不停——老天，这些都太可爱了（除了窃笑），以至于Tony无法抓狂。

谁说Tony无法抓狂？！  
“告诉我，是谁！教他！这句的！”Tony Stark很生气，复仇者大厦在颤动，而剩下的人在窃笑——Peter在“妈咪妈咪”叫个不停，并伸出手想让Tony把他抱起来。  
“对不起，先生，这不在我的监控范围内。”  
“不是我，Stark，不要瞪着我！”Natasha笑弯了腰，“也许是Clint和Thor，他们午饭后就失踪了……”  
“那是因为他们和队长一起出去执行任务，”Bruce作证，但他也不停笑着，“我好奇的是，他怎么知道这个词是特指你的？这真奇妙！”  
“一点都不奇妙！”Tony生气地嚷嚷着，努力阻止自己去抱起来Peter，“如果不快点让他改过来，那么不久的将来我就会成为一个笑柄，不，我现在已经成为一个笑柄了！”  
“相信我，Stark，你不是笑柄，这很甜蜜。”Natasha好心地拍拍Tony肩膀，Peter继续在旁边“妈咪妈咪”叫个不停。  
“呃呃呃啊！”Tony决定他以后都不再大喊大叫，他发誓他能做到，只要Peter能忘掉那个该死的称呼。  
他需要想个办法，他需要一个计划。

当Steve、Clint和Thor满身疲惫回到复仇者大厦的时候，迎接他们的是Peter惊天动地的恸哭声，和满屋子飘荡的甜丝丝的冰激凌味。  
“发生了什么事，Jarvis？”Steve举起盾，严阵以待。  
“事实上这需要您亲自去厨房看看，Rogers先生。”Jarvis如果是个活人，他现在应该已经无法维持这么平静的语调了。  
几个人慌张跑向厨房，可当他们赶到厨房时他们都松了一口气，却全都皱起了眉。

“吾友Tony，我觉得这样对待吾侄是非常不公的！”  
“Stark，这样做的确很不人道。”  
“我们已经劝过他了，可是他不听，他差点就把Bruce气得变了身，然后冰激凌被他和Peter洒了一屋子……”  
这就解释了为什么Banner博士不在这里的原因。  
“所以，Tony，你把冰激凌洒在Peter的毯子上是要干什么？”Steve严肃地问道。

“计划，总能成功！虽然过程很辛苦，但我做到了！”Tony舀起一大勺冰激凌吞了下去，他打了个冷颤，然后欢快地宣布，“从此以后没有该死的妈妈，没有！也不再有妈咪，母亲，blabla诸如此类！”  
众人看了看一边假哭一边偷眼瞟Tony的Peter，又将头转向Natasha。Natasha无奈地耸耸肩解释道：“Peter叫了他‘妈咪’，然后他在Peter每叫一次妈咪的时候在毯子上面抹一勺冰激凌，直到Peter终于不再叫他妈咪为止。”

“吾友，Tony，我对你非常失望。”Thor控诉。  
“Stark你这样做简直……你知道这玩意儿得手洗吗？”Clint控诉。  
“说真的，Stark，这条毯子没了Peter会把你折腾死。”Natasha控诉。  
“Tony，这样做真幼稚。”Steve结束控诉。  
“好吧好吧，随你们怎么说，”Tony依旧很高兴，他从椅子上坐起来，捡起了Peter沾满冰激凌的毯子，并走上去亲亲Peter的脸，“行了小伙子，别假哭了，你刚刚就没有眼泪了。我会给你洗好你的毯子然后还给你的，我保证！同时你，也要做个乖孩子，不许再叫我妈咪！”

Peter停止了哀嚎，然后吐着口水呀呀呀地回应。  
很好，这次不再喊妈咪。

 

“这就是关于为什么你叫他妈咪以及为什么你讨厌冰激凌的故事。”Steve拍拍Peter的肩膀，后者在摆弄那个木乃伊。  
“所以我讨厌冰激凌的理由就是这个？”Peter皱着眉抗议道，“太逊了！我以为会更酷一点！”  
“这已经挺酷的了，那条毯子后来因为洗不掉上面的冰激凌味被你嫌弃了，而且因为Tony，你在那之后变成了一个真正的乖孩子！”Steve笑着说道。  
“不，爸爸，这非常不公平，我觉得这就是在虐待我！你看，我后来的14年闻到冰激凌的味道就很想哭！”  
“人们总会讨厌一些东西，你懂的，有时候讨厌一些东西就能换来一些更喜欢的……”  
“比如？”  
“比如你的鹰眼叔叔，他换回了更好的弓箭。”  
“那他讨厌的程度肯定非常强烈，他讨厌什么？”  
“手洗衣服，尤其是羊毛织物——沾上冰激凌的。”  
“哦，那一定很糟糕。”  
“是啊……”


	3. 番外三：圣诞节、Steve与小纸条

这是爸爸和爸爸的爱情故事。  
这是告白与接吻的那天。  
这是16年前的圣诞节前夜。

Steve手里拿着张纸在屋子里乱走，Clint看着Steve在屋子里乱走。  
“队长，如果你焦虑你可以说出来，我会给你建议的。”Clint用筷子比了个“V”字，然后放下手中的中餐外卖。  
因为某些人的通知失误和其他什么原因，复仇者大厦只剩下了Steve和Clint。Natasha和Bruce被罚去采购他们本应该在两天前买好的圣诞节通宵食品，Tony被Pepper抓去处理一些节前公司事务，而Thor，鬼知道他在什么地方。复仇者大厦一下子冷清了下来——鉴于Steve和Clint都不怎么讲话——于是Clint叫了中餐外卖，虽然没什么逻辑关联，但至少这让他不那么无聊。

“我不知道你能给我什么建议，但是……不，我想还是算了……谢谢你，鹰眼。”Steve在语无伦次，很真诚地语无伦次。  
Clint耸耸肩，端起他的糖醋排骨，“如果是告白的话，我个人认为无论你说什么Stark都会答应。”  
Steve“啪”地立正，然后猛地转过身，他手里那张纸被攥得皱在了一起，就像他的脸一样。  
“你什么时候知道的？”Steve的声音听起来有些颤抖，他也许是在努力地让自己挤出一些句子来。  
“很久之前，那太明显了，而且所有人都知道，包括Fury长官。”Clint无所谓地说。  
“可是为什么……为什么你们都……那Tony也……上帝啊！”Steve看起来有些惊慌，因为他在呼唤上帝。  
“你有些太紧张了，队长，这可不像你，”Clint再次放下他的糖醋排骨然后抬头说道，“既然你没把握而且焦躁，你为什么不干脆直接行动呢？要知道你的告白对象可一直都这么干。”  
Steve沉默地盯着他手里的纸，他的确没把握，而且他有些迷茫，因为无论成功或是失败他都对那个未来没有一个准确的判断，那是个危险领域，是Steve从不曾涉猎的未知空间，那是Tony。  
面对Tony，他的一切计划都不再是计划。

“我会试试看。”这是他保证自己能够做到的唯一一点。  
“拿出点信心来，你可是美国队长，几乎就是信心的代名词，我可是压了你赢！”Clint拍了拍困惑不解的Steve，打了个响指，“老规矩，10美元，赌你今天会不会告白成功。”  
（赌运一向不怎么样的）Steve对这不靠谱的赌约有些生气，他拍掉了Clint的手，“那么就期待今天我们能得到那10美元。”  
“我也这么想，”Clint又无所谓地开始吃他的中餐，“而且我说了，Stark一定会答应的，除非他喝多了。”  
那就不要让他碰一滴酒。

Tony是第一个回到复仇者大厦的，准确地说，他是被Pepper和Happy一起扛回复仇者大厦的。  
“他在下午的圣诞酒会上喝多了，照顾好他。”这是Pepper留下的唯一一句话，那之后她就拉着Happy风风火火地赶回去欢度圣诞了。  
Steve有些气恼又担忧地给Tony倒了一杯水，而Clint死瞪着满身酒气躺在沙发上哼哼的Tony，仿佛瞪着一张正在化为灰烬的10美元。  
“Rogers先生，能否请您帮忙把先生抬到床上休息？感激不尽。”Jarvis透过头顶的中央空调说道，buterfinger在一旁赞同地伸了伸爪子，它爪子里抓着的毛巾掉了下来。  
Steve说“好”，但他只是拿着杯子盯着Tony看，那表情就像Tony搞砸了一切，而他却对Tony搞砸了一切无法生起气来。  
“队长，有人跟你说过你这样盯着人很可怕吗？而且你快把杯子捏碎了……”Clint抢救了那个可怜的杯子，“既然你那么想把他抱走然后去房间照顾他，那就赶快，我还是需要对我们的同盟以及我的10美元负责的。”  
Steve沉默着不发一言，他只是攥了攥拳头，然后小心地把Tony抱了起来。  
“祝你好运，队长。”Clint冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
真希望如此。

晚餐前所有人都回来了，甚至包括之前不知道去了哪儿、却又神清气爽出现的Thor。Natasha和Bruce带回来了一些半熟制品、几大瓶可乐和10张披萨。据说他们找了很久，但几乎所有商店都关门了，只有10个街区外的某家披萨店还开着，而Nat——当然，不要问过程——在人潮中抢到了最大的几张披萨，还神秘地搞到了一些做披萨的配料。  
Clint和Thor一起把礼物摆好，并把Coulson探员在网上订的那棵花里胡哨的圣诞树搬到了客厅（他们决定集体忽视上面挂着的几张很可疑的美国队长卡片），Bruce选了一些圣诞歌曲让Jarvis功放，Natasha用那些半熟品做了一大盆不能称之为沙拉的肉类拼盘，然后大家围在一起，开始享受圣诞披萨大餐。  
直到他们吃掉了第四张超大份夏威夷披萨和那一大盆肉类拼盘并开始打嗝（Thor拿起了第五张），才有人注意到一直没有出现的两个人。  
“Tony和队长呢？”Bruce扭头寻找，“我以为Tony早就回来了。”  
Clint皱皱眉，问道：“你怎么知道？”  
“我们在一个街角看到他扒在车外和Pepper争论什么，看上去他挺可怜的，我们觉得他不会想让我们看到于是就没叫他……不过后来Pepper似乎妥协了……”  
“然后他们就开车朝复仇者大厦开来了。”Natasha替Bruce补完。  
“所以Stark根本没喝醉，”Clint咧嘴坏笑，然后看了看表，“还有10分钟，伙计们，不出意外的话，你们一人欠我10美元，我赢了。”  
“所以你的意思是Stark装醉借机让队长照顾他以便达成他的目的，”Natasha挑起了一边的眉，“而他们自我们回来都没有出现过。”  
“三个小时！以我之见，Steve乃真豪杰！”Thor插嘴。  
“实际上是自你们回来之前两个小时起直到现在，五个小时，他们*一直*在Stark的房间，没有出来过！”Clint很高兴自己出现了幻视，他仿佛看到30美元在向他飞来。  
“Jarvis，那么我们是不是该把10美元给Clint？”Natasha抱起胸饶有兴致地问道，圣诞披萨夜结束的太快，他们需要新娱乐。  
“您不需要付款，女士。很抱歉，Barton先生，Rogers先生到现在都还没有告白成功。”  
“这不可能！”Clint努力抓住那30美元，即使是幻视它们也不能飞走。  
“可不可能只有去看过才知道，”Natasha站起身，朝走廊走去，“谁要偷看？”  
Thor“轰”地坐起来，拿起一块披萨第一个跟了上去。

Steve坐在椅子上，静静地看着Tony。  
已经五个小时了，Steve没怎么动，只是在Tony哼哼着什么的时候起身看看，然后又坐下静静地看着他。  
Steve裤兜里的那张纸条已经太皱了，但那上面的话他都记得，甚至还记得每一句的换行在哪里。可当他看着Tony，哪怕是喝醉了、睡着的Tony，他还是觉得那些词句都消融进了他的脑子，一点一滴都剩不下来，能记住的只有空白。  
那么如果Tony醒过来，要怎么说呢？  
告白不是Steve的拿手好戏，他从来没有告白成功过。唯一的一次他亲吻了他喜欢的人，可他没有对她说爱，他还是不太会说话，在他以为自己要死了的时候他只邀请她跳舞。  
他们只有一个约会，可惜迟了。  
他不知道这次等待他的是什么，他当然不会死，只是他不知道自己能否赢得一支舞，或许，更多。  
虽然他还是不太会跳。

他在等Tony睁开眼，他知道Tony现在只是在装睡。四倍于常人的感知力有些令他过于敏感，他刚刚听到Tony的呼吸频率变了，也能听到Tony努力绷住自己而磨蹭床单的声音，空气里弥漫的酒味有些过于刻意，就好像Tony自己在白兰地里滚了一圈，而不是相反。  
Steve有些紧张地握了握衣襟，他发现他浑身都烫的不得了。他觉得Clint说的对，他也许表现得太明显了，Tony肯定早就知道了，而且他现在在等他说。Steve深吸一口气，又深吸一口气，他不应该手忙脚乱的，可他一紧张就犯傻。  
他骨子里那个有些笨拙的布鲁克林少年，这跟他的胸围有多大、奔跑速度有多快都没有关系。

“所以你要等到什么时候？再深吸一口气？”Tony睁开眼睛，坐起来伸了个懒腰，“我等你跟我说某些话等得睡着了，见鬼，好像还肌肉僵硬……”  
“对不起。”Steve只能说出来这么多，他不敢抬头，他觉得懊悔。不应该浪费一张纸来准备的，因为他脑子里还是什么都没留下。  
“没什么对不起，Steve，只是想问你准备好了没，”Tony的语调变得柔和，“其实我本来也想在今天跟你说某些话，但是那天我偷看了你的纸条……抱歉，Jarvis那天在试验远距离扫描……我觉得既然你准备得那么好，那我需要给你个机会让你先说，毕竟好吧……我没怎么准备。”

Steve抬起头，看到Tony充满期待地看着他。  
那是Tony，是Steve未曾涉猎的领域，是危险地带，是未知。  
但怎么都好，那只是Tony。

“我……我不是传奇，我喜欢喝咖啡，我会小小赌一把，我睡了70年然后又醒来……”Steve看着Tony的眼睛，那里面充满了鼓励，Tony也许不是个好的倾听者，但他确实在认真听他讲，那让他可以继续说下去，“我醒来后发现我被时代抛弃了，这儿不属于我，但那个过去似乎也不再属于我……然后你在这儿，一开始只是个讨厌的自大狂……对不起，Tony，我不是说你是……不，也许以前你对于我来说是……但现在不再是了，你很好，你比我好得多……你聪明、你是天才、你拥有所有……”  
“再夸夸我，Steve，也许再夸夸我接下来的一切都好办了！”Tony站起来走到Steve面前，然后把他拉了起来。  
“你其实很善良，你需要人照顾，你看了太多自我牺牲的英雄电影……”Steve发现他无法将视线移开，他低下头，眼睛被弧反应堆映亮，他把手抚上了那片蓝色的光亮，“你还有一颗心。”  
“这话哪儿听来的？”  
“Pepper，她告诉我你差点就因为没有心死掉了……”  
“她出卖了我，以后不要相信她，她总是小题大做……”  
“Tony。”  
“什么？”  
“闭嘴。”

好吧，接吻的时候就闭嘴吧。

圣诞节前夜，人们总是能得到他们想要的礼物。Steve得到了Tony，Tony得到了吻，而Clint得到了30美元和Steve的瞪视。  
也许Bruce得到了快乐，Natasha得到了充实的八卦，Thor得到了没人注意到的第六至十张披萨。  
或许他还得到了他弟弟，没人知道。

 

“所以这就是爸爸和爸爸的爱情故事。”Steve亲了亲膝盖上坐着的小小的Peter，他们身旁堆满了圣诞袜和礼物。  
“那后来呢？”Peter拆着一个巨大的盒子，那是Tony送给他的第49样玩具。  
“后来我们有了你，我们就幸福快乐地生活在一起。”  
“那你们是怎么有的我呢？”  
“我们在垃圾箱里捡到的你。”  
Peter咯咯咯笑着，他很聪明，他才不会相信这些，那些……奇妙的事，他见过的。  
Steve揉揉Peter的头发，又亲了亲他的儿子。

他很苦恼，他要怎么跟Peter解释他说的是真的呢？


	4. 番外四：婚礼、Tony和垃圾箱

如果Tony的脑子里有台电子秤，他就能精确计算出在他看着Steve的眼睛、Steve的嘴以及Steve的肩膀（和屁股）时他大脑里的多巴胺是如何分泌的，他也就可以让他的电子秤控制好那些物质，让它们分泌得不多不少，不过分激情也不会早日生腻——他需要让那个称之为“爱情”的化学反应进行得久一点，再久一点。  
这有些太过于科学了，不过更科学的是，Tony脑子里没有电子秤，当然这让他有些失望。  
可他有Jarvis。  
所以上天庇佑Tony Stark，他能享受科学，也同时享受Steve的爱。

时间总是溜得很快。  
它在你接吻的时候、接吻的时候和接吻的时候就这样匆匆过去了。

基本上没人预见到Steve会和Tony走到这一步，就连Tony也没预见。  
显然他计算有误，他的多巴胺分泌得比他想象中要多的多，多到足能让他的爱情变得久一点，再久一点，足能让他措手不及又高兴得不得了。  
但Steve预见到了，也许是在他拥着Tony轻笑的时候，也许是他在早晨亲吻Tony搭在他胳膊上的手的时候，也许是他在看着Tony并律动、就像要把那家伙撞进宇宙的时候，他预见到了。  
也许从一开始他就预见到了。  
所以他才能准备那枚戒指（被他过高的体温捂得很热），并且在Tony把戒指凶猛地套上的时候红着脸笑着说“我就知道”。  
Steve总是知道。

可他们在迈向神圣的下一阶段的第一步时就出了偏差，这是Steve不知道的。  
“我们不能从复仇者大厦上跳下去，那会造成恐慌。”Steve一本正经地驳回。  
“不会的，Steve，相信我，我可以抱着你，那不会很困难的……”Tony敲着他面前的平板电脑，他已经厌倦了冗长的讨论。  
“不行，Tony，”Steve摇摇头，坚定地说，“钢铁侠和美国队长同时从天而降，你觉得民众会怎么想？对他们来说那意味着又有什么糟糕的事情发生了！”  
“如果你穿上婚纱那就不会造成恐慌了，等等，也许会造成更大的恐慌……”Tony心不在焉地说道。  
“Tony。”  
“好吧，好吧……没有从天而降的婚礼入场……”Tony嘀咕着，把那条抓起来扔进了垃圾桶。  
“我只想要一个普通的温馨的婚礼，Tony，”Steve站起身拍了拍Tony的肩，“穿着制服结婚太过了，但是如果你真的那么想要这样……不，还是不行！”  
Tony耸耸肩，在他跟Steve确定恋爱关系的这一年里，如果说他对Steve的看法有什么改变，那只能说，他终于发现Steve固执的可怕，而且控制欲惊人。  
顺便说Steve肯定不想在美国队长的制服外面套婚纱。

他们已经讨论了半个月，是的，关于这个该死的婚礼。  
Tony对这件事情的反应很奇妙，每当他听到“婚礼”这个词的时候他都会神经质地抱头逃跑，而Steve只能抓紧一切时间跟他讨论各种诸如宾客入场或者现场摆花的细节。  
Tony也许快崩溃了，因为Steve的抓紧一切时间意味着“一切时间”。  
据知情人士透露（别出卖Clint，他挺无辜的，他只是正好在Tony喝酒的时候加入了进去），Tony并不想在Steve亲吻他的乳头或是还插在他里面动情得运动着的时候听到类似于“嘿，Tony，你觉得宾客们穿白色怎么样”或者“嘿，Tony，我们应该请那个年长一点的神父”这种扫兴的话，事实上要不是那时候Steve流着汗而且天杀的性感，他会得勃起障碍的。（上帝保佑Clint，他真的不想知道得如此详细的，他觉得自己听到的太多了，而且也会得勃起障碍。）  
Steve试图让Tony投入进去——当然不是指在某些地方，Tony那时候一直很投入——他需要让Tony真正意识到他们在做什么，可现在的情况是Tony总是给出一些乱七八糟的一定会被否决的建议（比如龙舌兰——没有香槟——塔），而且似乎只有Steve一个人在着急。  
他们一点进展都没有，除了确定了宾客们的服装是白色的和请了一个戴眼镜的头发花白的神父外，他们的婚礼对于他们自己来说都还是个谜。  
而且Tony试图把烦扰他的一切都交给Pepper打理，虽然Pepper其实很乐意。当她第一次看到Tony手上的戒指时她激动地叫出了声，然后抱住Tony大声地哭，这场景其实挺尴尬的，但承认吧，这很温馨。可是让Pepper和Steve商量结婚事宜显然有些不太对，那并不温馨，反而非常尴尬。

“他害怕了，他每次觉得自己处理不了什么事情的时候就自暴自弃然后躲到一边。”Pepper总结道，她正在和Steve商量宾客名单——无论之前他们讨论过多少次，这场景都太过于尴尬了。  
“这有可能是我的错，大概我让他觉得不够安全……”Steve皱着眉道。  
“得了，Steve，你们都是男人，他让你感觉不安全吗？”Pepper盯着Steve，然后在后者摇头后翻了个白眼并拍了拍那坚实的手臂，“那么他也一样，他觉得很安全！”  
Steve怀疑地点点头，然后低头看着他们的宾客名单，那上面被谁写上了“Loki”然后又被粗鲁地划掉了，“我只是不确定他是否真的准备好了，我的意思是，他一开始看上去很高兴，可现在他表现得……厌烦透了……”  
“既然你不确定这些，那么就去问问他，”Pepper放下手中的笔，严肃地说道，“虽然我一直都在期盼着这一天，而且我认为这对你们来说是再正确不过的选择，但是如果这令你们都感到迷茫和不安，那么就好好谈谈，趁你们还有后悔的余地。”  
Steve真诚又严肃地点点头，他的确需要跟Tony好好谈谈。

显然公园不是个谈心的好去处，中央公园更是糟透了。  
到处都是人，到处都是认得出他们的人。  
Steve将Tony从一名两岁男孩儿的母亲手里解救出来(“Stark先生您一定不敢相信，我儿子每次看到您的电视画面都会笑个不停，他叫Tom！”)，并带着他跑到了水边，那里的人不多，只有几个小孩在喂鸭子。  
“所以，你把我叫出来是要干什么，Steve？”Tony喘着气问道，他并不经常跑步，而且Steve跑得太快，他的脚刚刚差点扭到。  
“我们需要谈谈，关于结婚这件事。”Steve面不改色，他严肃地皱起眉。  
“好吧，你想延期？”Tony盯着一片水面，他也许可以用激光炮炸死几只上面的鸭子。  
“不，Tony……我想说的是……”  
“好吧，你不想结了？虽然我也觉得你会后悔，不过我没想到这么快……”这片湖面上所有的鸭子都必须死。  
“不，Tony……你听我说完……”  
“那你该死的到底要谈什么？”  
“你在逃避，”Steve抓住Tony的胳膊把他固定住，并强迫他看着自己，“你在逃避问题，Tony，虽然我不知道你在慌乱什么，但是这件事，没错，结婚，对我来说非常重要，对你也是。这是我们共同要面对的问题，你不能逃避！”  
“我没有在逃避问题，我只是怕你会后悔！”Tony激烈地回应，试图从Steve的钳制中脱出，“你没有经历过那些，我也没有，我们谁都不知道那后面有什么，阴谋、危险、随便什么，也许我们结了婚彼此都会变成僵尸然后互啃脑袋！所以为什么还要费心去搞什么该死的婚礼，反正这从一开始就不对……”  
Steve终于搞懂了原因，他不再皱眉，反而笑了起来。  
“婚前恐惧症，Tony。”  
“什么？不，我没有，我只是没什么期待……”  
“你有，而且你的表现很典型。”  
“你又怎么知道？见鬼，说的好像你是个什么专家一样。”  
Steve拽过Tony亲了一口，看，美国队长是个控制狂。  
“因为我也是，婚前恐惧症。几天前我因为太紧张所以拜托Jarvis帮我找来了书。”  
“好吧，我们两个都是不敢面对婚姻的白痴，正好凑一对。”

接吻，又是接吻。接吻能解决世界上的一切问题。  
除了噪音污染。

“说实话，那个孩子哭得实在太响了，他妈妈不能让他闭嘴吗？”Tony把自己从Steve的嘴上拔下来，扭头寻找那噪音的来源。  
“他哭了有一阵子了，这哭声不对劲。”Steve警觉地说道。  
“那我们首先应该找到他，让他闭嘴，然后继续我们刚才的吻。”  
Steve使用了“严厉的瞪视”技能，然后他拉着Tony开始寻找那个神秘的哭着的婴儿。

已经是傍晚，那群喂鸭子的小孩都陆续回了家（事实上从Steve他们开始拥吻那群孩子的家长就叫着把那些小孩拽走了），中央公园的湖边此刻很安静，除去那很嘹亮的哭声。  
“如果那个哭着的孩子是个男孩，他长大一定很健壮。”Tony心不在焉地顺着湖边走，并扫视着湖面——那显然根本不会出现婴儿的地方。  
“我只感觉到如果他哭了这么长时间还不停止，那么他可能遇到了麻烦……去那边看看。”  
“有麻烦找复仇者，正义的伙伴会帮助你！”Tony模仿着话剧演员拿腔拿调地说道，然后向着湖边的一个大垃圾桶走去。  
“如果我听力没错，那么哭着的是这个箱子。”Tony蹲了下来，指了指靠在垃圾桶边的一个纸箱子。  
“别傻了，箱子不会哭。”  
“我当然知道，Steve，你一点幽默感都没有。”  
Steve拍了拍Tony的肩膀，示意后者不要再调侃下去。他也慎重地蹲了下来，很显然他想把箱子打开。  
“等等！”Tony一把抓住Steve伸出去的手，“如果这是个陷阱呢？贸然打开可不是好主意，我们是不是该把神盾叫来看看，做点检测什么的……”  
“可我感觉到了里面的响动，而且听到了呼吸声，Tony，这里面是个孩子。”  
“可万一呢，万一是个陷阱呢？”  
“我以我们即将到来的婚姻起誓，这里面肯定是个真正的孩子，而且如果我们不快些打开这箱子，这孩子也许会憋死。”Steve一脸严肃郑重。  
“好吧，随便你！”Tony松开手，“我想我们明天就可以去登记离婚——如果你没有被炸得缺了一条腿的话。”  
“好吧，随便你。”Steve敷衍道，他小心地掀开箱子盖，刚刚那哭声就渐渐小下去了，Steve很担心。  
Tony也很担心，他担心的事儿可多了，其中的一件就是关于第二天《纽约时报》悼念被炸弹炸死的美国队长的头版头条和他的离婚申请书。

可是什么也没发生。  
只有个裹着毯子的小东西在里面。  
他看上去还没有Steve的手掌大，薄薄的棕色胎发覆盖在他头上，眼睛也紧闭着，刚刚就是他在哭泣，可现在他似乎太过于疲倦而睡着了。

Tony把脑袋凑过去，和Steve一起皱眉看着那个箱子里的小东西，隔了好久他才说道：“好吧，不用离婚了……不过长得可真丑，希望它不是个女孩！”  
“刚出生的婴儿都长这样，Tony，”Steve皱着眉头，茫然地盯着那个小家伙在睡梦中挥动着的手，“还有不要用‘它’。”  
“这是科学，在一切未知的物种未命名的时候我们科学家都用‘它’代替，”Tony强词夺理，并向箱子里的“未知物种”伸出了手，“让我们确认一下我们就知道用什么称呼它了……看，谢天谢地，他有这个，他不会因为相貌问题被小伙子甩了！”  
Steve严厉地瞪视着Tony，可这招几乎对Tony不太管用。  
“那我们现在要怎么办？”Tony站起身，环视了下四周，接着又看着那个孩子说道，“我不认为一个被放在箱子里扔在垃圾桶边上的孩子还会有人回来找。”  
Steve看着那个静静睡着的小家伙，点了点头，“我们可以找找看他身上有没有什么证明身份的东西。”  
“最好有那玩意儿……”Tony在箱子里胡乱翻着，然后他找到了一个盛满温热牛奶的奶瓶、一个小小的泰迪熊布偶和一条毯子，并且他真的在毯子里找到了一封信。  
“读读看。”Steve说道，他依旧皱着眉，并用一种复杂的眼神看着那孩子。  
Tony打开了信封，然后在看到信纸的时候愣了愣，他严肃了起来——刚才Tony的表情不是严肃，而是不知如何面对失败婚姻的恐惧——并把那张纸递给Steve。  
Steve的表情更加严峻，他看了看手里的纸，又看了看箱子里渐渐醒转快哭了的婴儿，他把手指伸向他，然后那个小家伙就使全力紧紧握住。  
就好像Steve是他唯一的希望。

那张纸上只写了几个字，而且纸上还沾满血迹。  
保护他。

\-----------------

“所以你们就把他带回来了。”Natasha小心地晃着那个婴儿，挑起了一边的眉毛。  
小宝宝刚刚终止了一轮可怕的啼哭灾难，而现在他喝光了Pepper给他冲好的奶粉，正缩在Natasha的胸脯里昏昏欲睡。  
不得不说，带孩子这种事情女人有先天的优势。

“本来我不想带他回来的，我提议把他送到他该去的地方，比如孤儿院什么的，但是Steve••大好人•Rogers不同意！”Tony揉揉他的肩膀，抱怨道，“而且天晓得还是我把他抱回来的，Steve连碰都不敢碰那孩子！”  
“那张带血的纸上写着‘保护他’，显然他身世不凡，我们应该调查清楚之后再做打算，而在那之前我们应该承担起责任……”Steve走上去捏了捏Tony酸疼的手臂，然后用一种羞涩的慈爱目光看着那孩子，“而且你做的很好，Tony，你……很会抱孩子……我不敢碰他，我怕掌握不好力道伤到他……”  
Natasha窃笑，而Tony翻了个白眼，“听上去就好像那是你的孩子一样，大个子！现在我要在我们的离婚申请书上加上一条：‘Steve Rogers过于溺爱孩子’！”  
“我说过了，婚前恐惧症，Tony，别总让我提醒你。我们不会离婚的，不可能。”Steve强势地回应，然后冲Natasha点点头，“你能照顾这个小家伙一会儿吗？我和他去找这孩子的资料。”  
Natasha笑着点头，把他们轰了出去，并特意叮嘱Tony道：“希望在你们找到之前你不要再来烦我，刚刚他在你怀里哭得简直像谋杀！”  
“那是因为我有一项了不起的发明，这个小子嫉妒我！”  
“得了吧，那只是因为你太硌了。”

Steve和Tony的搜寻毫无进展，晚饭的时候他们不得不再次出现在Natasha面前。  
根据Tony的说法，那孩子就像凭空冒出来的，没有任何证据显示他存在过。Tony黑进了FBI的系统，那里面没有显示最近有什么可疑的失踪人口，也没有显示有人报警丢了孩子。  
“除非我再黑进全国的医疗系统，然后调出来所有新生儿父母的资料，否则我想我们不会找到答案。”Tony咬了一口面包，然后盯着那个躺在摇篮里挥舞双手的婴儿——感谢亚马逊当日到货。  
“可那几乎等同于不可能，”Natasha摇了摇头，她正在搅拌新冲的奶粉，“如果这孩子是在国外出生的，你什么都找不到。”  
Tony赞同地哼了哼，然后看向Steve，后者正低头看着那孩子，并踌躇地晃来晃去。  
“为什么你不去抱抱他呢，Steve？你都快憋出毛病了！”Tony终于看不下去地提醒道。  
Steve僵住，然后抬头看着Tony，“你确定我抱起来没事吗？”  
“没有孩子会因为被你抱起来就死掉的，队长。”Clint边走进厨房边插嘴道，他看上去像是在泥土里滚了一圈，弓搭在他肩上，看上去和他一样疲惫。  
“所以你们弄回来一个孩子？”Clint扭头看看那摇篮，然后坐在Tony旁边，随手抓了个面包。  
“被扔在垃圾桶边上、带血的纸条、身世成谜，我们在拍摄一部悬疑片……嘿，你能去洗洗你的脏手吗？”  
“你没资格说我，Stark，行行好让我吃我今天的第一顿饭，”Clint狼吞虎咽地啃完第一个面包，又抓起了第二个，他站起身，踱步到摇篮前去看那个婴儿，“听上去这很像你的风格，不停地触发灾难……嘿，等等，你们是从什么地方捡到他的？”

“不要着急，鹰眼，你认识他？”Steve惊异地抬头，“你在哪里见过他？”  
“他父母是我的前同事，见鬼……他们一定是出了什么事……你们是在哪里找到他的？”Clint一把抓起桌上的弓，他的动作太迅速吓到了那个还不满一个月的孩子。  
“别紧张，Clint，现在我们需要冷静些，你确定这是你同事的孩子吗？”Natasha安慰道，但她的脸写满了冷峻。  
“没错，Parker夫妇，神盾机要处的间谍，这是他们的孩子小Peter……该死的，这熊还是我前阵子去看他们的时候带过去的！”Clint指着那只小泰迪熊，它被开始嚎啕大哭的小Peter紧紧抓在手中。  
“间谍……解释了没有档案的原因……你现在要过去那个垃圾桶看看吗，莱格拉斯？我想也许我能载你一程。”  
“最好不过。”Clint点点头，抓着他的弓跑进了电梯。  
“我们20分钟后在中央公园集合，”Steve对Tony说道，后者边指挥Jarvis准备装备边点头，“我们可以去找找看Parker夫妇有没有留下线索。”

夜晚的中央公园寂静无声，湖边很凉，也没有路灯，黑漆漆的一片。  
“Stark，近一些，照照这里。”  
“需要再次提醒你，射箭的，我的反应堆不是这么用的！”  
“可现在只有你最好用。”Clint冷静地回应。  
“查到什么了吗？”插嘴的是刚刚赶到的队长，他身后跟着Banner博士，上帝保佑Bruce和中央公园。  
“什么也没有，不过我知道了中央公园是每天3点半清理垃圾桶，所以这孩子是在那之后被放到这里的。”Tony指着那个大垃圾箱上贴着的清理排班表。  
“那就是五个小时之前，Peter的父母有可能还活着，不要那么担心，鹰眼。”Steve安慰道。  
“可他们一定是遇到了麻烦，我不知道他们最近的行动是什么……也许他们在逃命，否则他们不会把他放到垃圾桶边上……”  
“这点我想到了，所以我让Jarvis黑进了神盾的档案处……有了！”Tony转向Steve，然后严肃道，“看来那孩子跟你脱不了关系了，队长，是你的老朋友们干的。”

那是一个血与火的夜晚。  
有人死亡，也有人来到。  
九头蛇残党和纽约的新纳粹炸毁了几条街区，复仇者们当时离得很近，可他们没有料到那突然而至的爆炸。他们迅速集结，这次Hulk带着鹰眼冲在了最前面，祝福纽约。  
他们在火光中穿行，间或疏散那些受到惊吓的民众。美国队长和钢铁侠配合默契，他们就该如此战斗，这是他们的战场。

可他们还是晚了，当最后一个九头蛇的余孽拉响了身上绑着的炸药，Steve只能眼睁睁地看着Parker夫妇的尸体被炸成碎片，再也无法修复。  
那个棕色头发的美丽女人在临死前对他说，保护好他的孩子。  
然后她闭上眼，躺进她丈夫的怀里。  
再然后他们都消失在了灰烬里，也许他们的儿子感知到了，也许他在哭。

复仇者们疲惫地回到大厦，Clint始终沉默，他一回到大厦就跑到了楼上去，而没有人想要去打扰他。  
Natasha站在门口迎接他们，她怀里抱着嚎哭不止的Peter，面色跟出去迎战的复仇者一样疲惫。  
“他从刚刚开始就一直哭，我想了任何办法都不行。”  
“他失去了他的父母……”Steve疲惫地放下盾，看着那个小小的孩子，Peter哭得声音沙哑，小手紧紧抓着他的熊，“也许他知道，这个世界上再没有他的亲人存在了……”

然后Steve抱起了小婴儿，他终于抱起了那个小婴儿，他身上还带着些爆炸的余烬，但那让他闻起来温暖又安全。Steve小心翼翼地托着，那个婴儿真的只有他的手掌那么大，柔软却易碎，他轻柔地摇晃着，而那小家伙在他平稳的摇晃下渐渐停止了哭泣，他睁开了双眼，那是一双浅棕色的眼睛，很漂亮的眼睛。（*注1  
“他的眼睛长得有些像你，Tony……”Steve轻轻地说道，然后把手指伸给Peter。  
“别犯傻了，Steve，他不是我们的孩子。”Tony一直看着这幕，他看得有些酸楚，但他不知道那酸楚是从哪里来的。  
“但的确是，你看看他的眼睛。”  
“好吧……的确挺好看的，不过你真的要这样继续抱着他吗？也许待会儿他会因为你身上的灰呛死的……”  
“别犯傻……我需要去洗个澡吗？”

Natasha微笑着退到了后面，她觉得那不是一个需要再多一个人插话的场合。

 

婚礼丝毫不出意外的十分混乱。  
哪怕他们准备了就快一个月，他们还是有好多事情搞砸了。  
Tony把黑色安息日和AC/DC都请了过来，这引发了宾客们的群体骚动，他们在典礼开始前就high了，桌椅和婚庆蛋糕都被撞得七扭八歪（Bruce后来一直躲在某个地方练瑜伽）；Peter——作为小傧相——在Natasha怀里大哭着撒着花瓣，当然也是在典礼开始前，而那些花瓣全都撒到了从神域匆匆赶来的Thor的披风上；另一边Clint和Rhodes上校打赌输了以后喝光了Tony的龙舌兰——没有香槟——塔，然后开始搭弓乱射。  
但是也有些好的方面，比如Peter——作为小傧相——简直成了吉祥物，他被宾客们争抢拥抱，并且所有人都认定他是Tony的私生子；Tony并没有否认，他在婚礼前塞给了Steve一张纸，那张纸让Steve搂住他亲了好久，然后他成功说服了Steve穿着美国队长的制服和他一起走向神坛（他穿着西装）。  
婚礼有个还算圆满的收场，他们为对方带上戒指，并互相亲吻，而那个神父在震天的摇滚乐中显得很镇定。  
感谢Tony，他在神父到场的时候就把他的助听器摘下来藏好了。  
这就是超级英雄的婚礼，他们在混乱中得到了永久的祝福。

 

“这就是你的身世，Peter。”Steve把手里那张纸递给他的儿子，那张纸在15年前他的婚礼上由Tony交给了他。  
那是一张具有法律效力的收养证明。  
Peter只是静静地看着手中那张薄纸，他抚了抚上面双亲的名字。  
“我爱他们，我是说我的父母……”他哽咽了一下，Steve拍了拍他的后背，“但我也爱你们，我不知道该怎么形容……但是我爱你们，爸爸，这就是所有我想说的。”  
“我们也爱你。”Steve微笑道。  
这也是他所有想说的话。


	5. 番外五：婴儿房、Steve和导电尿不湿

如果有个“逼人发疯的事情”排行榜，“Peter的哭嚎”一定能排进前三甲，当然同时“Tony的大喊大叫”和“Tony给Peter的高科技尿不湿”会一直占据前两名。

养孩子不是一件容易的事，当Tony终于意识到这点的时候Peter已经让他半个月都没睡好觉了。当然，Peter是个乖孩子，他在白天的时候情绪非常稳定，就连Thor都能把他放在斗篷上晃来悠去，而那小鬼会兴奋地大叫（Thor本来还想让Peter坐在锤子上把他和锤子一起扔起来玩，结果Steve差点跟他打起来）。  
但是。  
没人能解释为什么这个在白天只会蠕动喝奶粉尿床的小家伙半夜的时候会变身哭喊恶魔。

那阵子Tony的情绪很暴躁，除了那些见鬼的哭喊，他还在调时差，失眠的滋味可真糟糕——当然，你上美国队长或被美国队长上都会出现一个问题，那就是你一切都得听他的，比如就寝时间、睡在哪儿、咖啡浓度或者谁被谁上。  
于是因为生物钟严重紊乱而有些精神恍惚的Tony坚定地认为那些诡异的夜半嚎哭是Peter的尿不湿不达标造成的，他有责任和义务拯救Peter的小屁股和婴儿床。于是他真的“这么”干了，而所有人都惊吓过度。  
“Stark，你不能因为你失眠情绪不好而拿Peter的生命开玩笑！” Clint抢过了婴儿睡篮，强硬说道，必要的话他会拿起他的弓。  
Steve不在家，必须有人对Tony Stark更强硬，必须有人阻止他。  
“Peter不会有事的，你可以百分之百放心，”Tony挥动着手里厚重的尿不湿，实际上那看上去不太像尿不湿，反而像某种奇异的生化加厚加长卫生巾，“只需要一张，不用麻烦地更换！这东西的导电体在侧端，前后我都装了绝缘体，而且我加入了液体净化系统，最后那些，嗯，液体，会变成纯净水，然后……”  
“停下来，Stark，我们不想知道后面的，”Natasha平静地插嘴道，“还有你无法证明这玩意儿的安全性。”  
“那么如果我可以证明呢？”Tony的语调高亢地吓人，连Thor都有种不祥的预感，而Natasha挑起了眉。  
“这东西如果通过了检测将会是尿不湿界的革命！”Tony宣布，并打了个响指，“Jarvis，给他们看看！”

无法解释那种表情，那是种混合着惊愕、厌恶、惶恐、了然的表情，那是出现在除了Tony和Steve（缺席）在内的所有复仇者脸上的表情。  
“这是什么，吾友？”  
“看上去像是刚刚那东西的……放大版。”  
“很壮观，Tony,叹为观止。”  
“只有我一个人关心为什么有五个吗？”  
“这是尿不湿，辛巴……没错，我管它们叫成人型……谢谢你的科学精神，博士……这就是为什么我叫你们来这里的原因。”Tony一一耐心解答。

“你想让我们当小白鼠。”Natasha沉下脸，的确，Tony的阴谋昭然若揭。  
“小白鼠怎么了？”可这儿有个不了解状况的。  
“我不会穿的，Stark，你还是杀了我吧。”Clint一脸严肃，虽然他平时就挺严肃，但，不，这代表着异常严肃。  
“你的尿不湿有弹性吗？”这是Bruce微笑着问的唯一问题。  
“你们看，我也给我自己留了一个，所以这是公平的！”Tony油腔滑调，真该死，商人本性，“为了科学精神，为了爱，为了保护Peter那娇嫩的小屁股！”  
所有人都瞪着他。

“小白鼠到底怎么了？”Thor依旧一头雾水。

Steve回到复仇者大厦时只看到了一个躺在沙发上昏睡不醒的Tony和一众姿势诡异的复仇者。  
“他怎么了？”Steve抚了抚Tony的额头，担心问道。  
“漏电事故，当时他在给我们讲解尿不湿的操作原理……”Clint解释道，然后在Steve狐疑地看了他一眼后赶忙摇头，“别问细节，你不会想知道，而我需要去忘记它。”  
Steve刚想张口继续发问，又被Bruce打断，“你真的不会想知道具体细节的，不过你可以把这个事故当做Tony的自作自受。”说完好脾气的博士又不自在地扭动了一下。  
“所以他交给你了，队长，你需要去把他的裤子脱下来，我是认真的。”Natasha姿态扭曲地站起来，然后缓慢走向电梯，“Thor，我认为如果你不想看到队长打他屁股那就快些离开这里。”  
Steve和Thor一起茫然地抬头看着她，但后来Thor还是在众人的施压下——那几个人神情微妙，动作扭曲，一起在电梯口瞪着他——挠着屁股走了出去。  
”那个东西不透气，吾友们，我觉得有水在里面晃……”  
“别再说了，Thor！”

从此没人再提起Tony给Peter的高科技尿不湿。

那之后，在半夜被Peter的哭喊连续折磨醒一个月之后（Clint因为忍受不了而搬回了神盾宿舍），Steve终于找到了症结所在。  
“他需要我们，你瞧，我们一到他就不哭了。”Steve一边摇晃手里的婴儿一边疲惫地说道，刚刚听到哭声他们从卧室里飞速赶了出来，而现在大约是凌晨3点钟。  
“可我们能怎么办，一直坐在这里直到我们陷入地毯吗？”Tony不太困，他的时差还是没有倒过来，他本来想把Steve叫起来干些深夜该干的事，可是全都被Peter搅黄了。  
“我想了好几天，Tony，我觉得我们应该让他睡在我们的卧室里，这也许可以解决很多事情。”Steve抬起头，认真地说道。  
“什么？不，你疯了！”Tony一脸惊异地瞪着Steve，他可没想过让他年幼的养子常驻他的卧室，尤其是在他很想干某些事情的时候。  
“Tony，我们如果一直这样放任他哭下去，所有人都会疯的。”Steve很好脾气地指明了显而易见的答案。  
“可就不能等到明天吗？只要等一个晚上，我们可以明天把婴儿床搬进去……”如果Steve太强势，至少得给自己争取一个晚上的性福权利。  
“你看，如果我把他放下，然后转身……”Steve说着，而Peter很配合地又开始抽泣，“答案是真的不行，Tony，我们需要现在就把他带回去。”  
“可他睡在哪里？别告诉我他会睡在我们中间，我会压死他的……”Tony妥协道。  
Steve亲吻他，然后微笑着把他拥住耳语：“你睡觉的时候很老实，Tony，至少不老实的只有下面……哦，不对，我下面也不老实……”  
Tony佯装震惊地从满脸通红的Steve怀里抬起头，然后抱起Peter往门外走，“你不适合说黄色笑话，亲爱的……不过这真是辣毙了……”  
Steve跟了上去，他脸红地微笑，他就知道他可以解决好这个问题。

关于睡在哪里、谁上了谁、如何平衡伴侣的性饥渴和抚育幼儿之间的关系。  
Steve都可以解决好。  
这会是个美好的夜晚，也许所有人都能安睡。


	6. 番外六：旅行、Steve和地狱般的19天

美国队长一直在操心各种事情。  
一开始他只需要为保护世界和平劳心劳力，这真是个艰巨的任务，但他做的不错。  
后来他需要尝试融入新社会，这听上去似乎挺容易，但互联网和蓝莓味的可口可乐真是太可怕了——不过雪碧味道还不错*。  
再后来他需要解决一些个人问题，比如如何在暗恋对象面前不要脸红结巴以及如何告白成功，这些被他成功克服，并且他成功了，但他马上发现他面临着恋爱对象带来的一系列更令人头疼的问题。

当然，当面对着某些哭哭啼啼的幼小的麻烦时，以上那些都不是最值得操心的。老天作证，还是维护世界和平相比起来容易的多。  
可美国队长需要操心全部。

“你需要休息，Steve。”Tony斩钉截铁地说道，说着一把揪下来Peter的尿不湿。他已经非常熟练于这些工作了：换尿布、冲奶粉、陪着婴儿玩一些奇怪的玩具什么的，虽然他做的没有Steve那么细致，但他甚至不再需要Jarvis的帮忙。  
“不，我不需要，需要休息的是你，”Steve刚刚结束了一场鏖战，洗过澡后仍然疲惫，他揉揉眉心，抬头问道，“你有几个小时没睡了？我上次见到你躺在床上还是差不多30个小时之前……”  
“行了，你知道我说的不是这个，我的意思是休息，你，Steve，放个假，”Tony把换好尿布的Peter放进摇篮，那个小怪物冲他傻乐着吐泡泡，“而我也需要个假期……等等也许我最近一直都在放假，感谢Pepper，上帝保佑她……但没错，我们需要个假期，只有你和我，二人世界。”  
“你的意思是我们需要个蜜月旅行。”Steve柔和地笑了笑，他抱起双臂看着Tony，“听上去很甜蜜，但是他要怎么办？小家伙现在非常粘人，我们不能丢下他……”  
Tony凑上前去，拍了拍Steve的胳膊，好让后者张开手把他圈住，“他会没事的，我们可以把他交给复仇者，他们准保能带好他……”  
Steve笑出了声，他吻了吻Tony的颈窝，在脖子后面细小的绒毛上嘟囔道：“你筹划了多久？这听上去就像你和他们早就商量好了。”  
“没多久，也就是昨天晚上你睡着之后，他们可都同意了。”  
“可我昨天睡得很晚……而且你说‘他们’，也包括鹰眼吗？”  
“当然，我用全息影像和鸟叫把他叫起来的。”  
“可他现在住在神盾宿舍。”  
“没错，真高兴你能注意到这点，”Tony打了个响指，并在Steve怀里寻找着合适的姿势，“所以他就没办法因为被吵醒而真的射瞎我的眼睛了。”  
Steve不赞同得皱眉，可惜Tony看不到，就算看到了他也不会改的，相信他。  
“所以我们要去旅行吗？就我们两个人。”Tony再次充满希望地问道，“我们可以去欧洲，我知道你想再去那里看看。”  
“可Peter……你确定他会没问题？而且邪恶势力怎么办？如果在我们离开的情况下纽约或者其他地方有什么事情发生……”  
“行了，你总是瞎操心。Peter会没事的，复仇者值得信赖！当然Thor向我保证过他那边不会出情况，而Bruce最近达到了新的精神境界……还有那些恶棍，如果出什么情况我们能赶上的——Stark企业的飞机和昆式战机用的是同一种引擎——没错，感谢我！”  
Tony满怀希望地转过身，可Steve看上去还是犹豫不决。  
“我不知道，Tony，也许再等等，我们需要个计划。”  
“Steve，求你！计划就是‘行动’，不要犹豫。天知道我多想看你穿着泳裤站在尼斯的海边！”Tony说着掐了一把Steve的屁股。  
Steve终于被逗笑，他哈哈笑着拍了拍Tony的脸，然后回掐回去，“老实说我也迫不及待想看同样穿着泳裤的你。”  
“你可以天天看，只要你同意明天就走。当然我也可以扒光，毕竟法国人不在意那么多，在哪儿裸体都行……嘿，我们还可以带上盾，当你觉得羞耻的时候你可以用它遮住。”  
“好的，暴露狂，不要表现得这么兴奋。鉴于旅行需要个好体力，我们都应该现在就上床睡觉。”  
“很好，这是个好提议，现在就实行……你想让我脱光吗？”

他们第二天就出发了，无需准备什么，只需搭上Tony的飞机。  
临走前他们依依不舍地将Peter塞进了Natasha的怀里，女间谍神情肃穆地表示复仇者一定能将孩子带好。  
“事实上我不太放心他们，”Tony扭头冲机窗外的Peter招手，那一坨小东西完全没有意识到他将与两位父亲分别一段时间，“我总觉得这中间会发生什么事情。”  
“他们向我们保证过了，Tony，而复仇者的保证都是绝对会兑现的。”美国队长这样说着，神情却透露着不确定。  
但他们的飞机还是起飞了，跨越了大西洋，到达了大洋另一边的欧洲。

他们的第一站是法国，所有人去欧洲旅行的第一站几乎都是法国，但他们落脚的地点却出乎了Steve的预料。  
“虽然说我常常取笑你那过剩的爱国热情，但这次……”Tony陪Steve站着，手温暖地搭在他肩头，“我想我们需要先来这里看看。”  
Steve背对着他，却面对着一群人。准确地说，那是一群沉眠于此的士兵，那是一排排的白色十字架。十字架整齐地排列在绿草上，在夕阳的余晖里蒙着一层金灿灿的光。  
“我以为你说第一站一定要选择艾特大是想要去看象鼻山……”Steve的声音哽咽，他注视着他们，沉眠的他们，眼神好像穿越回了几十年之前。  
“我知道你一直想来看看他们，对吧？奥马哈海滩，你的战友们……”Tony沉静地回答，“早想带你来看看了，可我不知道第一站带你来这儿到底算不算惊喜，事实上我直到刚刚都还很忐忑……”  
Steve停留了半晌才闭上眼睛，“Tony，谢谢你。”  
Tony温暖的手一直没离开他的肩膀，他们就这样安静地站在奥马哈的美军公墓中，直到夕阳落下地平线。  
回酒店的路上Steve说起了他的故事，他那些关于诺曼底登陆的故事。故事很琐碎，可Tony开着车，安静地聆听着，却仿佛跟随Steve坐着冲锋艇冲上了满是石子的海滩，耳边都是激烈的战火声。  
“谢谢你带我来这里，Tony，”Steve讲完他那破碎的故事，扭过头看着开车的Tony，“我想我发现了你是有多么爱我。”  
“哦，天啊，听听美国队长刚刚说了什么！”Tony装模作样地咧嘴笑，“那么我到底有多么爱你呢？”  
Tony没有扭头，却知道Steve看他的眼神有多么温暖。  
“就像我爱你那么爱。”

而当天晚上他用行动证明了自己有多么爱Tony。  
Tony第二天不得不赔了酒店一张床。

他们在诺曼底呆了两天，享受了圣米歇尔山脚下的炖羊肉和淡菜薯条。  
“你知道这些圣米歇尔山脚下生活的黑脸羊，因为啃食了山脚下海水草地中的草，羊肉多汁又柔软，肉也不用放盐来烹调，因为它们自带一种迷人的咸味。”他们现在坐在一家米其林餐厅里，Tony装腔作势地转转手里的酒，用叉子叉起一块羊肉递到Steve嘴边。  
“的确是鲜美多汁，酱汁也调得恰到好处……”Steve装腔作势地张嘴接收，挑起一边的眉，俨然美食评论家，“但我知道它们烤起来味道更加，只需要将表皮烤焦些，肉汁会被锁进下面的肉里，打仗的时候我有幸烤过一头落单的，真是毕生难忘的美味。”  
说到这里他顿了顿，“是跑丢的，附近方圆一英里都没有农舍，而那时我们已经饿了两天……”  
他却发现Tony完全不在意这些小细节，而是眼睛“噌”地亮了起来。  
“那我们去买上十头黑脸羊，你来给我烤怎么样？”  
Steve对此一点都不惊讶。

那天晚上的例行联线时间，Natasha抱着Peter出现在屏幕前。  
“嘿，甜心，你乖吗？”Tony冲Peter挥着手。  
“他乖极了，Clint简直爱死他了。我有跟你们说过他简直对于换尿布和喂奶粉异常在行吗？他就是那么在行，简直是不可思议。”Natasha漫不经心地颠着咯咯笑着的Peter。  
“我想也许你应该去问问他是不是有个偷偷养大的孩子，也许他还在某个地方偷偷藏了个农场呢。”  
Natasha冲难得开玩笑的队长翻了个白眼。  
“哦对了，说正经的，”在联线结束时Tony愉快地说，“我用私人飞机运回去了几头诺曼底黑脸羊，请让Pepper一定要搞定海关和动物检疫局，要让他们知道我并不是走私贩！”  
Natasha冲一直不正经的钢铁侠翻了个白眼。

他们的第二站是巴黎，当然是巴黎。  
他们可是为了去接吻的。  
他们尝试了在各种各样的地方接吻，铁塔下、艺术桥上、莎士比亚书店门口、圣心教堂前（还差点被小偷偷走了钱包）；他们尝试在吃完街头小天使的花朵冰淇淋时在甜度和冰凉中接吻；他们尝试在歌剧院的包厢中伴着《图兰朵》接吻；他们尝试接吻，接吻。  
他们吃了米其林三二一星，还去了便宜实惠的“爸爸家”，那里的卡酥来砂锅是Steve的最爱，他一口气吃光了两大份。  
然后就是不厌其烦地黏在一起，接吻，勾肩搭背地走在塞纳河边，懒散地吹着风。  
巴黎就是有这种散漫的气质，能让所有人一直处于热恋中。  
而最令Tony惊讶的不是Steve突飞猛进的吻技，而是美国队长原来也干过一些不太好的事情。  
“所以，你，美国队长，你在卢浮宫的某处刻了’到此一游’？”  
Steve带着Tony穿梭在卢浮宫中，涨红了脸，“不是到此一游，只是个标记。那时候我中了一弹，突击队带我跟着巴黎的游击队成员进来躲避红骷髅的追杀……后续部队不知道我们躲在了哪里，我们就只能沿途做标记……而卢浮宫的某处其实是藏有密室的，我在那里躲了两天，直到我伤好。”  
“真是个惊心动魄的战争片。”Tony评价。  
“就是这里,这个房间。”Steve停在拿破仑加冕那副巨大的画作面前，拉住Tony小声说。  
“你当时就躲在这么有名的一幅画后面？记号在哪儿？”Tony乐开了怀，四处打量。  
“当时这幅画还不在这里，”Steve略微沮丧，指着拿破仑举起皇冠的手的位置，“我把'A’字母刻在了那里。”  
“说真的，队长，”Tony托着下巴评价道，“如果是我的话，我是不会在如此显眼的地方刻个’I’的。”  
“还好它现在被挡住了……”Steve红着脸低声嘟囔。  
而Tony认为这个样子的美国队长真是好。

他们尝试了在卢浮宫接吻，然后就被工作人员礼貌地驱赶了出去。

接下来的旅行他们游遍了南欧，他们在巴塞罗那吃够了海鲜，他们去里斯本排队买最有名的肉桂蛋挞，他们最后去了意大利，悠闲地享受着假期最后的几天。  
他们的最后一站是维罗纳，就是那个假装自己是朱丽叶家乡的小城。  
“真想不到我们在欧洲已经呆了18天了，”Steve搂过Tony亲了亲他的头发，他最近这种行为做得越发熟练了，他正提醒自己回去之后一定记住要收敛些，“真是短暂又漫长的假期，不知道Peter这几天是不是还好。”  
“我对他们几个持怀疑态度，据我观察，他们都心神不宁好几天了。”  
“也许他们只是对小孩子束手无策，我已经问过Pepper了，她去看过Peter，她说他一切都好。”  
Tony耸耸肩，眼神涣散地盯着广场前面的一处光点。  
“能出来旅行真是太好了，Tony，”Steve搂住Tony的肩膀，眼睛也盯着同一处光点，“我从未想过能有这样的假期。”  
“是啊，”Tony依旧盯着那处光点，伸出了手，“美食，接吻，满足的性爱和美丽风景，真是再好不过……”  
”再加上恼人的敌人，真是完美的假期。”美国队长嘲讽道。  
一处光点变成了一排光点，随即人们抬头看，天空中密密麻麻挤满了A.I.M.的无人机。  
装甲飞到了钢铁侠伸出的手上，而美国队长也从包里取出了盾。  
是时候开战。

“你知道吗，这毯子还是我们从A.I.M.的爪子底下捡回来的，”Tony将绣着“My lovely baby,Peter”的红色毯子递给Peter，口水怪叫着抓了过去。  
“Tony路过了那家店，救了店主人。”Steve微笑着看着Peter和他的毯子。  
“而你们知道吗，那人还不肯让Steve讲讲价，一点优惠都没有给我们。”Tony假装抱怨。  
Clint欲哭无泪地耸肩，“还好你们回来了！可我可没兴趣听你们的蜜月打怪故事……”  
他扭头看了眼Peter，颤抖着说道：“要我说，他可比A.I.M.可怕多了！”

谢天谢地，地狱般的19天终于结束了。

 


End file.
